The undercover missision
by the Red Omega
Summary: Nick and Judy must go undercover to a formal dance to stop the biggest drug transaction ever, however, one of then doesn't know how to dance. so its up too the other to teach them how.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So today is my 22 birthday, and every year on this day, I give myself the pleasure of giving the gift of a new story to everyone, so here you have it.**

Judy was walking into the chief of police office after being called in. "you called sir?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about temporarily assigning you to a drug case that is going to happen really soon. This is a big case and I really want you on it." He said handing her some paperwork.

"wow, really, that would be so grate, of cores I would."

"good. unfortunately, this is going to be a formal dance where it's going to take place at, and you're going to have to be undercover for three days, already sent your partner ahead of you."

"thank you sit, and what's Nick going to do?" Bogo has been reviewing Judy's progress ever since she joined, and saw that she was the best, after Nick joined and became partners, her progress steadily decreasing until she just like everyone else, so he thought it would be a good idea to have them split up of a little while.

"don't worry about him. Beside you'll be gone for some time. Just do your best. The room is under lichen"

"thank your sir."

 **Over at the hotel.**

Judy went shopping for two formal dresses just in case, before checking in, and she text Nick that she going to be gone for the next few days. she was heading to her room, when she saw a food cart walking to the elevator that she was in.

"hold the door please. Thank you"

 **one elevator ride up later.**

Judy was looking for a room and she saw the food cart guy was right behind her, when she got to her flor as she was looking for the room she noticed the guy was fallowing her. "can I help you?" she asked.

"oh no, I just going to room 355 for a call."

"hey that my room?" she said.

"oh really, then would you mind taking this for your friend in the room. I have like 7 other places on this floor" He said handing her a big plate.

"um, sure?" she grabbed it and stared for her room.

"thank you kindly, have a nice day." He said and walked away.

When Judy found the room she was happy, and ready to meet her partner hoping it would be someone handsome and charming. When she opened the door, that dream quickie died. Because there on the only bed in the room, sat Nick Wild the quick talking fox. "Nick?!" she questionably yelled.

"I know that voice. Carrots! How have you been?" he asked with a small.

"we talked this morning remember, but what are you doing here!" she pointed at him.

"who do you think tolled Mr. long horns about this, I still have contacts willing to help me, even if I am a cop, oh you have my food I ordered." He said seeing her hold a plat with a cover.

"what did you get?" she asked taking the lid off reveling two chicken leg.

"my tofu chicken legs," he said grabbing them and started to eat them.

"I'm not even going to asked, but I will ask why the chief asked for you to help." She said skeptical.

"please, he knows I can be very helpful." He said polishing his knuckles. "that and he saw I toke ballroom dancing when I was younger." He said.

"ballroom dancing?"

"yeah, didn't he tell you it was a formal dance."

"he did, but I didn't know he meant we were going to have to dance."

"you don't know how to, do you." He said with a big smile.

"shut up, I never really thought I was ever going to have to when I joined the force."

"and I never know I was going to have to use it for the rest of my life." He said munching down on the rest of the first leg. "but if we don't want to stick out like a sore thumb, then I'm going to have to get one of my friend to teach you. But we have plenty of time. Let start it tomorrow, right now I want to watch Chicken Little the movie." He said getting back on the bed.

"the original were they thought he was crazy, of the remake where he's a hero." Judy asked wanting to see the movie.

"hero. I brought popcorn, there's a microwave right over there, you want some." He said pulling out some the bag.

"yes." She said a little too eager.

 **one movie later.**

"wow, I'm so glad I finally got to watch the move." Said Judy who was sitting in Nick lap with an empty bowl.

"there may have been a thing or to I would have change. I still think it was a great movie. You want to watch an Angus Scattergood concert." He said. He then looked out the window to find out it was getting late. "oh man, it's getting late. I'm going to change in the bathroom." He was about to get up but he couldn't. that's when he finally noticed Judy. "how did this happen?"

"how did what happen?" she turned around to find Nick to close and finally just where she was, "AHHH." She jumped off. "sorry, I don't know what happened there." She said blushing.

"it ok really, no harm, no foul." He then grabbed pajamas from his "don't take too long I would like to go to sleep." He said walking into the bath room and started to change.

Judy was changing into her pajamas, when the thought on how she ended up in his lap, and everything just lead her to not understand how it happened she had just finished changing, she heard a knock from the bathroom. "I hope your descent because I'm coming out so you better hurry up." He then opened the door and walked into full view he was in almost the same shit, except it was fox heads instead of trees, and on his bottoms to.

"how…charming." She said looking over his attire.

"yeah…cute little carrot you have there, Carrot." He said more mockingly. Judy like Nick's was wearing pink colored pajamas with one big carrot in the middle.

"oh shut up. So how are we going to do this?" she said looking at the bed.

"what are you talking about, it the only bed, so we shearing it." He said taking the left side on the bed.

"what?" she asked Blushing.

"nothing's going to happen, were both grownups here, you sleep on that side, and I sleep in this side, and we meet no ware in the middle." He was then getting comfortable.

"I don't know?" she was having second thoughts on this.

"just because you're a female and I a male, doesn't mean I will try something, were cool, right? Absolutely nothing is going to happen." He then puts his phone on the nightstand.

"if you say so, I guess I'm ok with it." She then stands the awkwardly. "um?"

"yes."

"I puffer to sleep on that side, if you don't mind." She said.

"fine." She then grabs his phone and rolls himself to the other side. "Happy."

"I'm not unhappy, goodnight Nick." She said.

"goodnight Carrots." He said and fell asleep.

 **The next day.**

Judy was somewhat waking up but was trying to sleep she then started to laugh because something was tickling her foot and she liked it, when she was finally away she still felt it, "what?" she looked down to her feel and saw one was inside Nicks mouth gnawing on it. "NICK WAKE UP!" he yelled startling Nick.

And with her foot still in his mouth, "what's wrong?" he said still somewhat out of it. He then saw Judy pointing to her mouth, indicating to check his mouth. When he did he saw her foot. "ha-ha, sorry. But it was your fault." He said spitting out her foot.

"oh really, how?" she didn't believe him.

"in the middle of the night you kept on stepping on my face."

"Yeah right."

Nick then grabbed his phone and showed her the pitcher. **(AN, I got this idea from this person /d93dwvu)** "you were saying."

"that proves nothing." She huffed. "anyways, let's just go to your friend place so we can get the dancing out of the way." She said.

"I would love to, but want to go to the breakfast buffet before anything." He said walking to the sink and started to brush his teeth. "we can't do anything on an empty stomach now can we."

"always thinking with your stomach instead of your head." She said from past Experian's with him.

"and you jump into something without even think." He said back about the first case they did together.

"that was a low blow." She said.

"whatever, I'm taking a shower." He said waking into the bathroom.

 **Yeah I know it's almost the same thing from Sample 14, I did say I saw going to make it didn't I. anyways I don't know when I'll give you all the next chapter, after making #14 I had started writing it, and that was before the movie. So know I have to go back and change a lot of it, should be a good ride, you'll see. And now that this is a real thing for me instead of sample fics. Oh and if you see any of my story's on other sites without the Red Omega, with it tell me, I already had found one person how copyrighted one of my story's. and if you guys what me to fix my grammar, make a list and PM my the list, if you want.**

 **Word of the day is.**

 **Quorum(quo-rum)**

 **Noun**

 **The smallest number of people who must be present at a meeting in order for decisions to be made**

 **Well that's it for me, till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	2. Dance Dance Rabbitlution

**Hey there everyone, how you all doing, I was planning to do this one last Monday but I had something to so I couldn't, and then I wanted to do this yesterday, but I fell asleep before posting it so I guess it now, and I'm almost done with my class's and I can do so much more, but let's just get this going again.**

While Judy was waiting for her turn in the shower, she was brushing her teeth. "hey Judy. I forgot to grab a towel while I was out there, do you mind grabbing one for me." She sees the towels and grabs one and knocks on the door and she sees a paw grab it. "thank you." And then not 10 seconds later Nick walked out. "oh hey, I've been meaning to ask. Did Buffalo butt give you our undercover names? I forgot mine." He said.

"I think. I might have it in my…" She turned around and covered her face, "NICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING COVER YOURSELF!" she yelled.

"aw. And where's the fun in that, even when I get to see you blush like that." He refiled her head. "you might want to wash up now." He then walked of the bathroom area.

The second she heard that, the door slammed shut with her on the other side, "just calm down." she said, taking deep breath.

"so where are the name?"

"let me take a shower first." She said.

"whatever floats your boat fluff." He said.

"dumb fox." She whispered to himself.

"I heard that." Nice said.

 **One shower and change of clothes later.**

"ok so your name is, Freddy Ferguson, and I'm Alice Allison. Hum, it sounds like a familiar joke I heard once." Judy said scratching her head.

"got it." He said taking a plastic ID card.

"so are we going to your friend's place?"

"are you kidding, it time for the breakfast buffet, and I'm starving." He said walking to the door.

"here we go." She said taking the room key.

 **One buffet later.**

Nick and Judy were walking down the streets of the city toward Nick's friends place. "oh man that was good." He has a small burp, inside his mouth, "tasted better the second time around."

Judy looked like she was going to be sick. "I think am going to be sick." She said. "I can believe you eat the entire sushi display."

"you may be a herbivore, but come on, your friends with a omnivore, so why not just try some, you might be surprised, it tastes really good." He said.

"yeah no, I don't think so." She said.

"oh well whatever. We're here." He said stopping in front of a dance studio. Grabbing the handle, "and away we…go." He was trying to open door but it was locked. "what the? she's never closed on the week days." He pulled out his phone and dialed some one.

"who are you calling?" asked Judy, Nick just put his paw up to say one second.

"hay Tracy it me Nick." He said. And with Judy super hearing she eavesdrop on the conversation. 'oh man Nick its grate to hear from you.' "yeah, and I was coming over for a surprise visit but your closed." 'I didn't leave a note saying I'm out of the city for the week? Oh nope its right here with me.' "grate, and I brought my partner here so she can learn how to ballroom dance from you." 'oh you have a girlfriend who wanting to learn to dance.' "she the cop I told you about I was partners with, well I'm helping here out again, and we need to dance, and she doesn't know the first thing about it, that's why I brought her to your place, only to find out, you out." 'you wanted her to lean from me, this coming from the same guy how was at the top of our class when we were learning.' Judy was trying to hold in her laughing after hearing it. "you know why I was at the top, the faster I learn it the faster I could leave it." 'whatever you say, oh it looks like I have to go, there a spare key behind the building taped to the bottom of the dumpster, if you want to use my studio, bye Nick.' Then the line when dead.

"top of your class." Judy said with a smirked.

"I just wanted to get out of it as fast as I could. It's not my fault I was at the top." He said walking to the back of the building.

"whatever you say, Teach." She said mocking him for now he would be teaching her.

"oh if I'm going to be the teacher then you have to fallow everything I say, or I'll give you detention and homework." He takes a shot.

"what? I thought this was detention, I'm here with you." She shot back.

"whatever, you know you love me, let's just get this over with shall we." He said grabbing the key and opening the back door.

Once in, he went and grabbed something from a closet and then led Judy to the dance room. And she was surprised at how big it was, at least twice as big as the bullpen back at the station. "wow." She said looking around.

"ok I have everything set up. So we can begin." He said dusting off his paws like if they had dust in them.

"ok so how do we start?" she asked.

"normally a teacher would tell you how to place your feet so you don't step on them, but then again, we don't have much time for you to do that so I'm just going to show you first paw." He said pushing play on a little studio. Playing a slow song. He then walked up to her and held out his paws for her to grebe. When she did he put them one paw in his paw and placed her other paw on his shoulder. "this is how you are supposed to hold your partner." And them placed his right paw under her arm and on her shoulder blade. "and this is how I'm supposed to hold mine. Now normally you not supposed to step on your partners' feet, but we don't have much time, so place your feet on mine." He instructed which she followed. "ok now just feel how it's supposed to go. This is the way you're going to move your feet, you're going to have to remember, Ready, and 1, 2, 3, and 1, 2, 3." He instructed and moved his paws in sync with the music. At first Judy was trying to remember and was failing but after some time she thought she got it.

"I think I get it." She said.

"ok then, now if you have it right, place your feet right next to mine." That is what she did. "now just look at me, to see if you did get it. Ready, and 1, 2, 3, and 1, 2, 3." She was amazed, she's dancing. She may be off a little bit off, but she's dancing. "good, this is the one of the more common dance you're going to need to know."

"what? there's more." And with that small distraction, throw her hole rhythm off and stepping on Nick foot, "oh I'm so sorry."

"no, it's ok. Let's keep going." 20 minutes late, Judy stepped on him 15 more ties. "you might not be that heavy, but it starts hurting after a while, go over there and practices by yourself, I'll be right there."

"ok then." She walked over and practices a little, once she was getting comfortable she looked over at Nick and saw him on his phone. So she stopped and started to taped her feet waiting for him to notice that she noticed him doing something that's not related to what their supposed to do.

"oh um, 'ow my foot, it's in pain,' what do you want from me?"

"I'm hear learning to dance, the least you can do is help me out some more." She said crossing her arms.

"fine, two more hours of this and then we can call it a day. So then since you semi learned the waltz, lest try the second most common dance you'll have to learn." he said getting into position.

 **So there you have it chapter two. Its two early for me to say if it's any good or not but I like it. And I dint know the first thing about dancing, this is from what I can remember from when I was learning back in middle school, needless to say that was a long time ago so I don't remember much. Next chapter, I don't know what it will be about. most likely Nick will be at the casino in the hotel, mostly to do his part, doing recon on everyone, and maybe making some money. How knows but me. And if there's something wrong please make a note and PM me so I can fix it later.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Urbane (ur-bane)**

 **Adjective**

 **Polite and confident :: fashionable and somewhat formal**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everybody me again, and I'm here to say, I'm done with school! So I can work on more chapters, I should be done before college stars up again, but like most of my story's, I don't know if it's going to write it self like the others, will just have to see. And in 22 days I can buy the movie! So enjoy.**

"ok I think that's enough practicing for us for a while." Said Nick starching out. while Judy was huffing a little.

"how are you not tired." She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I have more stamina then you, and that's saying some." He snickered. "let me just put this stuff away and then we can get a bit to eat." He said grabbing the stuff.

"yeah sure, I can eat." She said bringing her breathing back to normal and walked to the door they came in from, and saw a pictures on the wall. "is this you Nick?" she asked. Seeing the pictures of a three place podium with a red fox in second with a somewhat smile.

"hum?" he said popping his head for the supply closet. "just give me a minuet." He was closing the door. "now then let me see." He walked to Judy and pointed to the pictures, and that brought a sad smile to his face. "yeah that's me, back when I was still in the scouts."

"but I thought you quit the day they," she stops and looking sad herself. "you know after the thing."

"no, I stayed. I mean my mom spent to much on the uniform, how could I tell her I couldn't go back after that, so I stayed for a month or two before they finally brock me and I left." He said, "that's how I meet Tracy." He pointed to the first place who was a snow leopard. "we first meet at the archery competition, even thou my troop didn't like predators, doesn't mean others shred the same though."

"but then how did you become top of your class at dancing."

"that's was the second time I meet her."

"oh really?" she said and looked and then seeing young Nick on the second place. "second place? How did you manage that?" she asked.

Nick was pushing Judy out, "family lineage or something, I don't know. I could have won, but you know, they didn't like me much and warned me not to win."

"oh Nick." She turned around to huge him, but grabbed his tail instead.

"yeah, yeah, I know my tail is supper fluffy, but come on." He said locking the door, and putting the key back.

Judy was blushing and just turned around and walking away, "come on Nick you buying lunch." She said in anger.

"that was the plane from the begging sweetheart. And it Freddy remember."

 **One meal later.**

"well what do you think we should do for the rest of the day?" asked Judy.

"what?" Nick put a paw on his chest, "did I not give homework to do before are next lesson. You have to do a lest an hour practice on what I showed you, and then two hours on whatever dance you want, and this, is not acceptable." He copied her hopping around for the concert, in the streets. Making other stop and stare.

"ok, ok. You can stop now, everyone's staring." She said turning red.

"I wound say that, There's a few mammals that aren't, oh no now they are." He laughed, forcing Judy to pull him away. "so yeah, find some better dance moves."

"you know my personal dancing doesn't concern this case." She puffed her cheeks.

"I know, but you really need to have some better moves then this," he was about to dance again but was cut off by her punch.

"don't you dear." She said.

He laughed some more, "then do your homework." He said. "and while you're doing that, I think I'll go and try my luck at the tables, down at the casino."

"yeah hum I see." She said looking at him.

"I'll be on the other side of the dealing this time." He said. "my paws won't even touch a card." He said holding up his paws.

"it beater not, I don't want you compromising this case by you getting us kicked out."

"Scouts honor."

"Ok then, so what do you want to do right now?" she asked.

"well." Nick pulls out his phone, "its 1 right now." He looks up and they just happen to pass an old timey theater. "oh, oh, oh, there playing Pinoccupine." He said getting excited. "I haven't seen it in such a long time, there's just something about the classics that seem better than some of today's CGI."

"that was one of my family's favorite movies we lover to watch on movie night when I was younger. Let's go!" she said grabbing Nicks paw and leading them in.

 **One movie later.**

Nick and Judy walked out of the theater, Judy with cotton candy in one paw while Nick had soda in one paw and a porcupine hat.

"that was such a great movie." Judy said.

"I know right. they need to take note on the classic movies making meatheads." He slurping his soda.

"For sure." She said. And eating her candy. What they did know was that they were still holding paw ever since Judy ran in. it wasn't until they passed a window showing them holding paws, did they pull and looking away and blush until they got to their room. "so what now."

"you do your homework, and I do may part of this job, and if I should happen to comeback with more money then I left, oh well." He said.

"huhm." Said Judy swiping the keycard. When they entered the room they saw a briefcase sitting on the bed. "was that there this morning?"

"no, no is was not." He said, walking over to it and put his paw and the clasp to unlock it.

"no Nick wait!" but it was too late.

"what?" He said and flip it open. "um?" he said and pulled out. "isn't this what Bellwether use to try and turn me?" he did see the note.

"what's this?" he said and pulled it.

"Dear Wilde and Hopps

I know you might not like this, but this is just in case something where to go down while at the dance. The lab created sleeping pods, and this gun is the best to use with it. but be careful, this stuff is pretty strong." POW! Judy was interrupted by the sound and a thud, she looks over and Nick passed out. "they will put anyone to sleep for a few hours, the lab only made three, so use then wisely." She finished. "great. Why am I not surprised you would use it on yourself?"

 **2 hours**

Nick was getting up, but not from the floor. "what happened?" he asked himself and looked around to see he was in the tube. "what was I doing." he said getting up and exits the bathroom.

"oh you up." Said Judy.

"what happened to m…what happened to you?" he asked seeing Judy putting on makeup.

"I have to practice putting on makeup, as much as I like my natural look, I might stand out if I don't."

"yeah well." Nick walked up to her and made her look at him. He licked hid thumb and toke off some lip stick. "not everyone has a split lip." He said and let her go. "there, you look better now. But stop this and start on your homework."

"you serious about that."

"it's for the long run, trust me. And with that in out. stay beautiful." He said walking out.

When Nick got to the casino. "ok, time for me to plant the seed of success." He said and walked over to a random part of the place and pulled out him phone, and put it on silent in case someone calls. And put the phone to his ear. "so Mike, do you have to stuff for he." He said laude enough for other to hear, but not a lot. "what do you mean you don't…out of town, dude I need that stuff for that thing I going to remember…dude I was counting on you, how am I going to have a good time without my stuff, where else am I going to get it? his stuff is half baked, that's why I go to you…yeah well now this dance is going to be boring. Thanks." He said pretending to hanging up. And just as he thought he saw a brown ermine walking up to him.

"I couldn't help but over hear your predicament." He said putting in a $100 in a machine and played. Nick flowing suet.

"what's it to you?" he said.

"I might be able to help, are you looking for some mojo, blast, or maybe some mud."

"that all you got?"

"not even close, I have a lot coming in before the dance this weekend, even going to get this new one that just came out, something about, going a little 'savage' at night. If you know what I mean."

"oh, some howlers. And you'll have it before or at the dance."

"at, there are plenty of mammals that also are looking for a good time."

"well then, I want first pick." He said.

"sure then." He gave him his number. "call me tomorrow and will schedule a meeting." He then pulled out a paper from the machine with the little money he made. "pleasure doing biasness with..." he extended a paw.

"Freddy, Freddy Ferguson." He said shaking his paw

"well then Fred, I'm Jack, nice meeting you." And left

'pretty much got this case over and done with, so now I can relax.' He then kept playing until.

"oh would you look at this." Nicks paw tightened its hold in the slot machine handle. "if it isn't our favorite skunk butt rug salesman."

 **And there's chapter three, how do you like it so far, it going a to be great can't wait for next chapter because I am going to laugh, and after watch the delete scenes people posted, I'm going to do it like it. And if you haven't seen then it's so funny, go to YouTube and look up Zootopia "Hopps' Apartment" deleted scene. And guess what, SHE DODGED THE QUESTION! And that I love. And EXTREMEHOBO it was omnivore at first, but then switched it, I don't know why. And yes its true, my first language was Spanish, but it's my secondary one, English is my second language, but it is my primary, and yes I know I suck at it. But this is just a hobby I like to do, so don't worry about sounded mean, I have thick skin. sticks and stones can back bone but words can't.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Litotes(li-to-tes)**

 **Noun**

 **Understanding in which an affirmative is expressed by the negative of the contrary**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega Out Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

'maybe if I pretend I didn't hear him, he might just leave me alone." He pulled the leaver to continue to play the game.

"what wrong Nicky, it's almost like you're not happy to see me." Said Mr. Big.

'please just leave me alone.'

"why do you show me so much disrespect Nicky." He was starting to sound angry.

'what do I do, if I get him to upset, I could be in danger.' He then looked to the left and right to see no one else, 'I hope this works.' "are you talking to me?" he asked, acting dumb. He saw he had two polar bears with him.

"who else would I be talking to Nicky." He said with a smile.

"you must be mistaking me for someone else, my name is Freddy?" he said hoping the acting would sound believable.

"are you calling me a liar." He had the meanest look Nick ever saw.

"oh no sir, but I'm not this Nick mammal your talking about." Nick know he was not going to let this go, so he used an old sign he used to use when working for him. Scratching behind his left ear while reputedly twitching the right one.

Mr. Big caught the sign, "right, sorry, let me make it up to you by buying you lunch tomorrow, come to this restaurant, I hope to see you there." One of the polar bear gave him a piece of paper, He was about to leave.

"would you mind if I bring a guest with me." Nick was looking over the paper

"sure thing, I don't mind. See you there." And he left with his polar bears. When he was far enough away, "great¸ now I have more things to worry about." He said relaxing, then it hit him, "what's Big doing?" he said looking where he left. "oh well, it's time for me to make some money." He said with the greediest smile has ever had.

 **A few hours later. 9:03**

Nick was whistling and counting his money. "I'm going to have be careful next time, don't want Judy mad at me for getting kicked out for card counting." He said. He was walking to the room and was about to swipe his card until he heard music. "what the?" he said slowly opening the door slowly as to not alert Judy.

 _you'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear_

Nick slowly walked into the room and saw Judy concentrated on her phone. Nick got and evil grin across his muzzle, he pulled out his phone and started recording her dance.

 _Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains_

Nick covered his muzzle to hold back laughing.

 _Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river_

Nick couldn't hold it anymore. And laughed so hard he dropped his phone, luckily the floor was carpeted to no fear of a broken screen. Which scared Judy and made her blush like there was no tomorrow.

 _At your feet  
I'm at your feet_

Judy then hit paus and was just shock to see him laughing and on the floor. "ho-how much did you see?" she asked shyly.

Nick finally got his laughter under control, and pick up hid phone, pushed a few things. Then Judy's phone notified her of a new text messes. It was a video of her. making her blush. "when I said to find some new dance moves, I didn't mean like that." He laughed some more. Then he felt a pillow on his face and then fell over and the pillow getting heavier.

"delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it!" she kept saying it, pushing the pillow down every time.

"no can do, that's staying with me to laugh at when I'm feeling down."

She stopped pushing the pillow and then started hitting him over and over saying. "delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it, delete it!" Nick was fending off the pillow.

"hay now, come on. Quit it, look I'm not going to do anything with it." This got her to stop, "I'm not going to post it, or send it to anyone. This is for my personal collection, so only I may see it." He said.

Judy, with a still blushing face and puffed out checks only said, "jerk."

"oh so you do want me to post it." He said having a finger hovering over the phone.

"NO!" she yells.

"chill out there, cottontail. We have bigger issues than this." He said with a series face.

"like what?" she said pulling at her ears.

"Two things. One, Mr. Big is here."

"what really?" any blush that was on her face quickly disappeared.

"yeah."

"did he recognize you, did he blow our cover!" she started to panic.

"calm down Judy. He did, but because I use to work for him, we have signals in case something happens, so he played along. Oh and were having lunch with him tomorrow"

"that's a relief." She said birthing a sigh of relief. "and two?"

"Bellwether may have help create a new drug." He said.

"what! How?"

"I don't think she meant for it to be intentional." He said getting up, "then again, maybe it was you how help." He said scratching his check.

"what!" she got angry

"like I said not intentional. But it looks like someone's messing around with night howlers for, and this is a big if, I think it used as an aphrodisiac. The seller said 'going a little 'savage' at night' and I don't think I need to point out what that means. Oh and I think I for the dealer were looking for." He said.

"yeah." She said scratching the back of her head. "wait, you think?"

"at a place like this, there could be more than one." he said, "but he did say he has a lot coming in. so it most likely." He then flipped on the back, "that enough for one day."

"lazy." She said.

"and proud of it." He said.

then Judy's phone when off again telling her that's her parents want to video chat with her, she didn't want to answer, for fear of Nicks witty commentary. But if she didn't answer that they'll think something up. So she bites the bullet. And answered. "hi Mom, hi Dad." She said a little nervous.

'hello honey.' Said Bonnie.

'hay there Jude the dude.' Said Stu, this one made Judy slightly finch know full well that Nick is going to use that against her. 'how's it going there in the city.'

"it's going go, really good, I'm actually on a big case right now, as in right now." She said hoping that maybe they would get the hint.

'really, oh that's wonderful dear, I beat it's really important.' Said Bonnie.

"yep, really, 'really' important." She said, and then she saw her dad looking around her.

'hay, why are you not in your apartment?' He said this got Bonnie to look around alerting Judy that she should end the call soon.

"oh well you see." She was interrupted by Stu.

'what's, what's that on you head?' he said squinting at the phone brining his face closer.

"hum?" she looks at the at the corner where it shows her, and with her ears, she sees two little bumps growing and moving. So she brings her arm forward and quickly throws it back, getting a loud 'oof' and then some chuckles.

'honey, who was that.' Said Bonnie.

"nobody!" quickly said.

"well g, thanks carrots, you hurt me then deny my existence, what a friend you are." Nick said not showing up on the screen.

Judy then sees her dad with a smirk, "important case, right."

"it is an important case." She said blushing.

'sure it is.' He said.

Before Judy could say anything. Nick popped in looking like death was after him, "hay their papa carrot, it's true what she said, it's important."

The faces that show up on their faces looked utterly shocked. 'wh-why is there a fox behind you?'

"Hess more than just a fox dad, he's my."

'Sweet cheats and crackers he's your boyfriend!' Stu said talking a step back, Judy was blushing like before, and before she could correct him.

"as much as I would love to mess with carrots about all this, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"but why…" started Bonnie.

"carrots had me working the hard part today, while she did her own thing. paper work is not an easy task when you have to do by yourself, while your partner is doing the easy part and casing the bad guy. And she won't split the work with me."

'Judith Laverne Hopps!' Bonnie said, Judy flinched for two reasons, one Nick is going to make fun of her middle name, and she's going to get a lecture on why she should stop doing so many dangers things, 'you shouldn't make him do all the work, you should split it him.' Judy was shocked to hear this.

"Thank you mama carrots." He said. Judy was about to say something.

'but that doesn't.'

"before I interrupted my good friend carrots her, she was about to say, we have to do something her early in the morning, are if we don't get there in time will have to wait until next week, so we have to get to stay at a fancy motel, although there was only one room left so were sharing it. And even though we have a loge day tomorrow, I had a long day today and I would like some sleep, so if you please. She'll call you tomorrow" He said kindly.

'oh unm yes sorry, have a good night you two.' Said Bonnie.

'but not too good of a night you hear.' And then the screen turned off. And Nick cleaned his fur.

"that went well." He then got up, "I'm going to call for room serves, you want something?" he asked like that never happened.

"I going to hurt you." He said.

"now why would you do that." He said with a big smile.

"you now fully well, why. You interrupted me while talking with my parents, you made them think that I'm forcing you to do all the paper work, heck I think they thinking that were dating or something worth." She said hiding her face in her paws.

"now what could be worth then just dating me." He said smugly.

"I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ANSWER THAT!"

"chill fluff, you can talk to them tomorrow and clarify any question they have, so nothing from room serves." He said.

Judy wasn't looking his way and just say, "White Sangria Fruit Salad."

"you got it. Laverne" He snickered, earning a pillow to the face again.

 **The next around 10:50**

there was an annoying ringing in the room next to Nick. He was annoyed and picked it up without thinking. "Hello, fox waking from the dead." He said.

'oh um, it's a…video call.' He heard a family voice.

 **And this is where I'm going to stop this. Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else to say, there was an idea, but I couldn't really see it happing here, maybe the idea will be for a sample, so how'd I do, I know a lot of you will just hate this and maybe the begging of next one.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Cavalier**

 **Adjective**

 **Having or showing no concern for something that is important or serious.**

 **And that's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease.**


	5. Chapter 5

'oh um, it's a…video call.' He heard a familiar voice.

Nick looked at the phone and saw Bonnie, "oh good morning Mrs. Hopps." He yawned.

'um…it's almost noon, mister...' She said.

"you can call me Nick?" he then looks up to the middle if the screen, "and its almost 11." He said.

'weren't you two supposed to do something early in the morning?' she asked.

"yeah about that." He then started to rube his eye, "we got a call before going to sleep last night, saying they caught the guy so we didn't have to do it." He yawns.

'then why are you still in the motel?'

"we already payed, and there were no refunds, so we just stayed."

'where's Judy?' this time Stu step in.

"oh um." He turned around to see Judy, but he knew he messed up when he heard gasps from the phone because he had the phone angled just right so they could see Judy, who was curled up with this tail with what looked like a content face, while drooling on his tail. "yeah, she's sleeping, but you already now. Do you want me to wake her up so you can talk?" She said.

'in a minuet, just hold the phone a little farther and get yourself in the pitcher.' Said Bonnie.

"um?" he said confused but did it, then he heard what sounded like a snap shot.

'Really Bonnie?'

'well, when the next time were going to see Judy this happy with a male.'

"maybe when she starts dating?" he said.

'but I thought you guys were…' Started Stu.

"no, no, no. were just friends." He said finally walking up. "You want me to wake Judy up now."

'if you wouldn't mind.' Said Bonnie starting to blush.

"you guys thought we were doing something more than friend stuff last night didn't you." He said.

'well look at it from our prospective. Our daughter, sleeping in the same room as not only a fox, but a male she is close too.' Said Stu.

"Just a quick question. Hypothetically, and I do mean this no secret anything and what not. Would it really be that bad if Judy here was really dating me, or any other predator for that madder?"

'well, not really.' Started Bonnie.

'Judy it a grown bunny now, we can't tell here how to live anymore.' Finished Stu.

'then again, we never could stop when she had her mind on something.' said Bonnie.

"that carrot alright." He laughed knowing what they're talking about.

"keep it down Wilde, some of you are trying to see." Judy said.

'sorry sweetie will keep it down.' Said Bonnie.

"quick, pretend like you've been telling me embarrassing things about her." he whispered.

'and then there was that one time Judy was in a fight with a deer for calling her cute.' Said Bonnie.

'oh and did she do a number on him.' Said Stu.

"what. innocent carrots right here." He laughed.

'and then there was the time she eat some bad fruit and was running around the burrows na…' but the was interrupted by Judy with blush all over here face.

"MOM! Don't tell him that." She yelled taking the phone from Nick.

'what about the time you drank you dads special cup by accident and wounded up kissing…'

"NO! stop telling him embarrassing stories about me." She said.

'oh come on Judy, your boyfriend just wants to know more about you.' Said Stu.

"he's not my…" This time she was interrupted by a hugging Nick while he rubbed his face on her.

"ok come on Judy, there's no need to hide it anymore, I told them everything about us." He said.

Judy got out of his hold and punched him so hard he fell off the other side of the bed, and then got up and laughed. "NICK!" she then heard laughing on her phone.

'were sorry dear, we were gist playing along with him.' Said Bonnie.

'yeah, and it kind of our job to tell people about you, the good and the bad.' Stu clarified.

"I glad you guys could have some fun at my expense."

"just be happy it wasn't any of your sibling telling the story. They probably add something extra to the party." Nick said. "you want to shower first, or should I?" he said.

"I'll call you guys later. you might not ever hear from Nick again." Judy said that last part with what could be mistaken for killer intent.

'ok, then bye, it was nice talking with you Nick.'

'same here son, bye.' Then the screen went blank. Judy was about to sat something.

"were are going to be late for lunch if you don't take a shower now." Nick said digging in his bag.

"fine, but were not done taking about this." She said grabbing her things and walking into the bathroom.

Nick saw she left her phone just sitting in the bed, and grow a mischievous smile. "your right, were not." He said and unlocked her phone-no password- and messed with a lot of the settings. And then some.

 **At the location Nick got to meet for lunch.**

"are you sure this is the correct place?" asked Judy.

"is that doubt in your voice I hear, when was the last time I was wrong when it came to something like this." He said. He saw Judy open her mouth, "and that warehouse that was empty doesn't count, because we found out they got a tip off that we were coming and cleaned it out, so I was still right." Judy just stayed silent. "that's what I thought. Beside here he comes." They got up to great him, and Judy was about to speak when she saw Fru Fru and Little Judy. "evening sir, it was kind of enough to invite me and my friend here to lunch after the mix up yesterday." Nick said.

"yes, I'm terribly sorry for that, you just look like someone I know." Big said.

"I do get that a lot. You know I gave you my name yesterday and completely forgot to sack you what yours was." Judy didn't understand what was going on.

"how terrible of me, allow me intrudes myself. You can call me Mr. Big, this is my daughter Fru Fru, and her daughter Judy." He said.

"it nice to meet you, my name is Freddy, and this is my date to the Alice." He said introducing himself to Fru Fru, and then Judy to both of them.

"nice to meet you." Judy said sounding awkward.

"why so nervous." Asked Big

Judy was about to say when Nick beet her to it, "she's just shy meeting new mammals, don't worry, that'll soon pass." He said. He then saw one polar bear that was walking around the restaurant whispering to Big.

"It's safe to talk." He said.

Nick let out a big sigh. "oh thank goodness, I don't know how long I could of lasted."

"wait, what's going on?" asked Judy.

"don't you remember, Nicky and Daddy use to work together. And Nicky had to play several act to get to what Daddy wanted, and that's why we're here, no bugs no eavesdropping on us from across the street. This is one of Daddy restaurants with everything to prevent all that from unwanted ears." Said Fru Fru.

"what?" Judy asked looking at Nick, who looked worried.

"Mr. Big sir, I'm sorry I made you look bad yesterday."

"all can be forgiven Nicky, you just have to tell me what's going on." He said.

"thank you sir. As you are aware, I'm now a cop, and I'm still stay in touch with some of my old contacts, one of which said that there was a big drug shipping come this way, and just like you, I want them off the streets." Nick explained.

"I'm guessing it was Mike who told you this?" Nick nodded. "understandable, because I told him to get help finding my missing Shipment." He said.

"wait, your shipment?"

"yes, my shipment. As you now, in one of the biggest Crime bosses here in Zootopia, but I do not condole with Drug on the streets, that has been my policy for as long as I can remember, that ice pit is not just for mammals who cross me, it also where I can get rid of harmful materials." He clarified.

"are you here to find the thief?" Nick asked.

"yes, that's why I'm here."

"well Mr. Big I really hate to say this, considering I'm Kind of on your good side after the Skunk butt rug thing, but not entirely. But me and Judy here are actually here for the same thing as ZPD undercover officers." He said hopping nothing can go wrong.

"well Nicky, you put me in a vary uncomfortable position, what with Judy being the godmother to my grandchild here, and I would want us to work together again Nicky for when I'm in need of the ZPD to take care of other throw the legal system."

"there has to be something we can do to work this out." said Judy.

"there may be something. but I don't know if you two are willing to do it." He said.

"depends, if it's something we won't lose are jobs for." Said Nick.

"some of my bodyguards have some parking tickets that need to disappear." He said, then he sees Nick typing away on his phone.

"and done." He said.

"but I have yet to give you their name." he said.

"like I said, I still have contacts, I have kept a tab on you and everyone you hire so I won't cross them." He said and then put his phone away.

"well, then I guess I can allow you take the dealer." Big said.

"when he gets the dealer, we can see who stole for you and give you their name. I mean were just looking for the dealer, don't know if we're going to look for the supplier isn't that carrots." He said.

Judy was about to yell at Nick for suggesting that, but it's true, they are looking for just the dealer, and this is Mr. Big. Bad things happen when he's not happy. "if we and get a name out of him." She said.

"splendid, now let's eat." Big said and had a fantastic meal, Judy got to play a little with 'Judy' and Nick was slowly sweeping the mess he made from the Butt rug thing under the rug, and having a great time.

 **After everting was done, and to be on even better term with Mr. Big, he payed for the meal.**

"well there goes last night winnings." He said. He didn't hear anything for Judy, "are you still mad at me from this morning?" he asked.

"yes, yes I am, 100%." She said not even looking at him.

"fine how about this. After practicing some more dance moves, we spend the rest of the day doing whatever you like. Sound fun?" he said.

"deal." She said and grabbed Nicks paw and started to run to the dance studio, "the fasted we get there, the sooner we get to do what I want."

'what have I gotten myself into.' Nick thought.

 **And there's another chapter over and done with. So what do you think. Personally I didn't like the first part, just didn't fell right, but oh well. Next chapter I'm just going to skip the Dance studio, and just get on to Judy Days, what will happen, how bad is Nick's wallet going to drained, stay tuned. Oh and I might work on to other samples, so keep an eye out for that two.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Welter**

 **Noun**

 **A state of wild disorder : turmoil**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

"come on Nick don't be a such a wet blanket, it was your idea to do what I wanted."

"yeah I know, but come on. Do you really need all this?" Nick said holding up big bags of clothes. "I thought you were the type of female that didn't care to much for fancy clothing." He said.

"oh I am, but you said anything, so you pay for cloth I will never use." She said skipping.

"oh come on, why do I need to do it, and why so many dress clothing, your more casual like me, that's one of the reasons I like spending so time much time with you." He said.

"oh really." She stopped skipping and started to walk with Nick, with a content smile, "what are some of the other reasons?"

"well, unlike other females, you're not afraid to get dirty, not afraid to speak your mind, and your personality is not only contagious, but I guess it's also kind of attractive." He said not thinking on what he said.

"oh, so you think I am attractive." She said.

Nick than though of what he said, then smiled to himself. "you bet I do." He wrapped his arms around her, "now come here and give me a kiss." He said pretending to kiss her, but not really doing it, making Judy have to force his head away laughing.

"hay, stop that." She just kept laughing, until she saw that they were attracting why too much attention. "ok I think that's enough fooling around for now Ni…I mean Freddy." She said pushing him even harder.

"how can I be fooling around if you're not letting me." This time he was really trying to kisser.

"I said." And then punched him in the gut, "stop."

"ok," he said with a wheeze. "can I yell police brutality after this." Judy just punch him again, "ok then, where to now." He said starting to walk with her.

"hum?" she said looking around, and stopped when she saw a Psychic. "there, let's go there."

Nick looked to where she was pointing to, "really carrots, this is the biggest scam you could ever be a part of, 'you are going to have a bright future, meet the male of your dreams, and live a long and fulfilling life.' Or how about, 'I fell that someone you lost when you were younger is still following you, guiding you down the path you've chosen, keeping you safe.' Hum, do you really want to hear basically what I've told you." He said.

Judy had a face that side were doing this, "What. Ever. I. Say. Remember." She was mere inches for his face.

"fine. But just watch, a variation of what I just said, and all for your money." He said.

"can it Wil…Fergusson." She corrected herself. They entered into a dark room, with small lights showing small items that looked and are mystical relics, and antiquities.

"welcome." Said a voice from out of no ware, "I've been expecting you two."

"I bet you have." Nick said sarcastically.

"yes I have officer Wilde." Said an old black female fox.

"what, no your miss…" Judy was about to say but was cut off.

"I don't think so officer Hopps. Like I said I've been expecting you two." she said smoking from a Long Cigarette Holders. "your friend over there may be a nonbeliever, but I can guarantee I'm the real deal." She smoked some more, "the only reason you're here, is because you are meant to be here right now." She takes another long drag, "my name is Yūko Ichihara, so what can I help you with."

"what can you help 'her' with." Nick said. Judy was glaring at him.

"ok then, ma'am if you be so kind and place your paw on the glass orb." She asked.

"oh what, no crystal ball." Said Nick.

"that is stereotypic Psychic. Real Psychic don't really need anything. I use glass ball, just to bring the room together."

"so do I still?" Judy said having her paw over the ball.

"if you want to, you could also give me your paw and see from there."

"um?" she chose the ball.

"ok then let see." She started to look. "oh, well then." She said.

"what?" Judy asked.

"vary interesting, someone's going to live an interesting life." She said directing it to Judy.

"told you so." Nick said whispering.

"you will have a hard and difficult start when you start your family, you will he hated by many because of your chose of mate. You and your family will be faced with discriminated."

"what why." Judy said looking at her paw worried why.

"sorry, but there are just somethings I can't or will not say, I not one of those Psychic how tell you what to do, just let you know what's going to happen. And please go outside, I do not like cell phone calls, but give them my congratulations." She said.

"what are you talking a…" Judy phone started ringing.

"outside pleas." She said.

"go on, I'll pay for this bogus telling." He said. shooing her out. and with that, Judy walked out, and answered her phone. "ok so how much." Nick said looking back.

"not much, but I don't take money for my services." She said smoking more. "I am payed in a different way."

"on offends, but your probably just as old as my mother, maybe older, I couldn't pay like that, plus that's against the law ma'am." Nick said.

"I'm not talking about that you twit." She said. She put the cigarette on the table, and grabbed something that was not there, "this is almost payment enough. I have been doing this since I was her age." She said gesturing to Judy.

"what are you looking at?" Nick said trying to see what she picked up.

"this is the red string of destiny, it is the string that binds two special individuals throw out space and time. This string basically tells you your soulmate. Throw out all my time as a Psychic, I've only seen one other string like this, but this is stronger than the other." She said.

"hold up." Nick said putting up his paws. "are you saying the mate she's going to choose is?" he pointed to himself.

"high likely." She said. "I just amazed by the sheer power from it. There are scissors that can actually cut red strings, but with a string like that, those scissors will break."

"what do you mean?" he asked, and then he sees Yūko look like she pulling a string and he feels his paw moving as she pulls. And then pull the other end and sees Judy paw moves as she does it.

"but I will still need payment." Then Judy walked back in.

"my sister just got engaged to her boyfriend she was dating for the last two years." She said with excitement.

"ok so as I was explaining to Nicolas here, I do not need money as payment, I only except payment in equivalent exchange's." She picks up her smoke, "I want both of your shirts." She said bluntly.

"what." They said at the same time.

"the cloth you are wearing, are the same ones you had when you forgave each other. That emotions are forever stained on them, that is what I want as payment. Judy you have more than enough clothing to choose from in those bags, as for you Nick, you may take any chose from anyone from behind you." She said Nick turned round.

"hum?" he said and grabbed a red one with Hawaii yellow flowers. "I'll get this one."

"that is fine." She said. "changing room is around the corner."

"you go first carrots."

"thank you." she said grabbing one bag and walked around the corner.

"so about this string." He asked.

"sorry, but I can't say any more about it." Yūko said smoking more.

"ok, Nick your turn." Judy said, when Nick turned around he was surprised to see Judy in a white shirt under a reddish dress shirt like Nicks wears and wearing a choker with a carrot on it.

"um," Nick blushed and turned away and scratched his head. "you…you look good in that." He said.

Judy smiled and blushed, "oh, um thanks Nick." She said, feeling and sounding like a lovesick high schooler, Judy shacked her head. "now come on, it's your turn." She was back to normal, and pushed him away.

"I'm going to yell it." He said and disapproved before she punched him.

When he came back, "and here I thought you couldn't look any more like tourist." She said.

"oh hardy, har, har. Come on we still have more of carrot abuses Nick day." He said grabbing all the bags. "good bye, miss Yūko it was nice meeting you."

"what Nick said." Said Judy.

"this will most likely be the last time we will see each other, so have a wonderful life you two." She said, "oh and here's some free advice Nick, you are not rusty, so don't hesitate. Also. It not wise to call a female old." She said with a smile.

"ok then," Nick said. And walked out of the building.

"sweet kids, those two, sweet kids." She said and slowly disappeared until here cigarette hit the ground and disaster itself. And then the room.

 **Well that's another chapter over and done with, I've wanted to do a chapter like this after watching the anime xxxHolic, what do you think, I think I did a good job on this, although it feels off, but keep in mind everything that was said is important for a later. And I got Zootopia the other day and I couldn't be happier.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Tocsin (toc-sin)**

 **Noun**

 **An alarm bell or the ringing of it : a warning signal**

 **That's is for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Judy was walking out of yet another store followed by Nick with yet another bag. "series, why so many cloths. I get it, your mad, but come on."

"what are you talking about, these are one I am going to wear." She said.

"sure, and when that day come I'm going to wear a shirt made from my own fur." Nick said, then stopped and saw a store. "hold up, I'm going to get something from here." He said and walked into a store, he was in there for some time, but not long enough for Judy to look up and see what he went into. And then came out in a flash.

"what did you get?" she asked.

"you'll see later." He said and walked away.

"hay! I'm the one leading you..." she said and ran to catch up.

"then you better hurry up before." But he was interrupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they herd several mammals scramming and then they see a window shatter from a jewelry store and a male wolf and female coyote running in there deration, and shoved pass them.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and gave a nod, and gave chase after them. While they were running Nick saw a van, and he couldn't be happier to see that it was a van he has worked from for so many years. "go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said and slowed down and stop in front of the van and saw Finneck on a lawn chair just catching some sun. "hay buddy, do you mind if I leave my bag here with you, I'll be right back, I just have to do something!"

"oh really." Finn lifted up his shades to see Nick, and all Nick did was give a sign like he did with Big. "find, but take too long pail and you might never see them again." He said and went back to doing what he was doing.

"thanks, I'll be right back." And ran off, he wasn't that far behind, he barely saw Judy and the robbers, and just as luck would have it, he was passing a pawn shop and saw a bow, and a quiver full on arrows. So he ran to it and grabbed it, and he alerted the owner of the items he was by just yelling, "I'msorryI'llbringitbackthankyou!" he said and stared to run even faster, but he knows he wouldn't get a clear shot down on street level." So he used his reflexes and claimed on the roof of the smallest building, he knows this was most likely a bad idea, but he need to catch up and spot them but all he saw was Judy running into an ally and when he got there he only saw a rust colored tail, so he knew he was close, but when roof hopping in the city, it quick drop or a long climb, but it all payed off when he finally got a clear view. He loaded two arrows and was about to shot, "wait, I haven't shot an arrow in so long, am I any good at it still." He said then heard a voice spoke in his head, ' _you are not rusty, so don't hesitate,_ ' "should I even listen to her, I guess I have no choose, I hope she's right about this," he said and pulled back and launched the two arrows.

Nick saw them fly and right where he wanted it to hit. It had caught the paints leg of one of the female robbers, making her trip forcing the other to try and help, but before he could Judy had caught up and kicked him to the wall and two more arrows found their way on his shoulders and then wrists. But the first one was about to get up and just like her partner two arrows logged their way on her wrist.

"yes!" Said Nick. Judy watched as Nick got down from a roof the same way he had done it before.

"so it was you how did this?" she said.

"yup. Second place is just first place loser, but still just as skilled." He said.

"and where, did you get those?" she asked pointing to.

"I borrowed them." He said. Judy gave him look, "what, I am."

"and our bags?"

"somewhere safe." He said seeing a police car with its light coming their way.

"please tell me it not in a dumpster." She said.

"what could be safer than that." Nick said and then greeted officer McHorn. "evening officer, we caught the bad guys for you, your welcome." He gave a wink hoping they caught it.

"thank you, but do you have a permit to use something like that on public streets." He didn't catch it. He was in civilian clothing, and not his own.

"yeah I got your permit right here." He said pulling out his wallet but put his finger to his lips. He takes it saw the ZPD badge and then saw it was Nick but his license showed his face name, when McHorn looked back, Nick gave him a wink with his finger still on his lips.

"thank you mister Fergusson, have a nice day." He picked up the pare, and throw them in the car and drove off.

"well better take this back and get our stuff." Nick said already walking.

"oh my gosh, Stays. Do you see who I see?" said a badger.

"they are, Becky, they are." Said the another badger.

"Zootopia's top police crime fighting duo." Said Becky.

"Officers, Judy Hopps."

"and Nicholas Wilde."

"who?" said Nick, playing dumb.

"you guys aren't…" they trailed off.

'bricking news, it seems that first rabbit and fox officers Judy Hopps. and Nick Wilde, are not in Zootopia!' said one of the anchormammals.

'that's right, there have been no siting of the officers for some time. the chief of police had this to say.' The feed cuts to outside of precinct one.

'What happened to the heroes of the city?' one reported asked.

'as of right now Officers Hopps, and Officer Wiled are on mandatory vacation, in Rio Deer Janeiro. What they are doing there I don't know, but I know they will be even better when they return. No more questions.' Bogo asked walking away.

'are officers Nick and Judy on a romance getaway, an undercover assignment, or are they just visiting family at the same place, we will never know, on with the 5-day weather

"oh I guess you not them." They said and walking away.

"ok then, as we were." Nick said and walked away.

 **After returning the bow and arrows, and give the owner 20 bucks for his tribbles.**

"so witch dumpster did you leave the bags in." Judy said looking into every ally gust in case it was that one.

"in that one." he pointed to Finnicks van, which mad Finn come out.

"what are you calling a dumpster!" Finn yelled with a bat in hand.

"this van, that's what." He said not intimidated.

"that's not vary nice to call someone home a dumpster." Judy said.

"really, because I still see the chines food me and Finn had four years ago just sitting on the same shelf we never really finished five years ago." He said pointing it out.

"Nick." She silently yelled. then heard laughter coming from Finnick.

"yeah I guess it is time to clean out my dumpster van. Them maybe I can finally get a girl in here instead of going to her place." Finnick said.

"well thanks again for holding the bags for me, here." Nick said handing a 100 dollars, "I know you're not going to clean out that disaster on wheels, so hire someone how can, maybe the Swinely brothers."

"yeah, I think this is too big a pie stays, even for those pigs."

"well it was nice talking with you. I would like to talk with you more, but I think wave put too much of a rick staying talking to you to much as it is. Will have to catch up some other day, in the meantime, stay dusty."

"you know it." Finn said jumping into his van and driving away.

"uge, I don't know how much more of this day I can take." Judy said dragging her paws down her face.

"the hotel has a pool we could use."

"yeah but I dint have a swim suit. And I really don't want to buy one." she said.

"well I gave this." Nick said holing up a purplish Flounce swim suit, "I think it would look go on you." He said with a wink.

"oh wow this actually looks cute, thanks Nick, but I don't know is would fit me." She said looking at the measurements, only to find it was actually perfect for her, everting, even her chest. Judy blushed and covered her chest.

"oh what's wrong. Not liking the true." Nick never saw her foot coming.

 **Let's just say that the females really do have bust sizes, I think the movie didn't do any was manly do to the natural club thing, if not for that, they would have put more effort into the chest of all females. And yes next chapter has a pool, and maybe some of the casino, I don't know yet, or do I and have the next chapter done with just biding my time, only I will know.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Heliolatry (he-li-ol-a-try)**

 **Noun**

 **Sun worshiping**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Judy was stomping back to the hotel, with her checks puffed out and blushing so red, mammals would have thought she eat to many strawberries'. But then they see Nick walking behind her holding a pack of frozen pees over one of his eyes, and they know something must have happened.

"come on Carrot, slow down. I only have one eye, and I all these bags are heavy." Judy started to walk faster. "come on." He said. "can you at lest tell me why your angry at me?"

Judy finally stopped and turned around. "hum, I wander?" she said holding up the swimsuit.

"what, I got it exactly for you. I thought you'd like it." He said.

"it a nice gift, but when I guy gets a girl a gift like this, there supposed to estimate and guess or exaggerate. Not get it right the first time. And then say, 'the truth hurts.' How did you know my size anyways?"

"there are many ways I could have learned it, ask the doctor for the last physical, ask your mom while you were in the shower."

"my mom doesn't know that information."

"that's crossed my mind. So I just looked at your old cloths your used yesterday. And just had them remembered." He said.

"looking throw females unmentionables, really Nick." Judy just huffed and kept walking,

"I thought it was a good why showing you I know a lot about you." He said. Judy didn't say anything, Nick just makes a check in the air, and there's another thing I shouldn't do to show someone that I care for them." He said and just picked up the pas to catch up with her.

 **Back at the hotel in the females changing rooms.**

"I guess I shouldn't be too mad at him for this." She said looking at herself in thee mirror, "I look really good," she did some possess. "I'll just let him sweet it out."

"hurry up cottontail, the sun wont sty up forever." She heard Nicks voice come from outside the changing room.

"shut it you." She said sounding mad.

"what will it take for you to forgive me now." He said.

As luck would have it, Judy was able to see a rental interlude place just outside the changing room. And that there was a lazy river that goes around the pool. So Judy walked out and pointed to an interlude. "rent one of those." She said.

"fine." He said calmly. He unzipped one water poof pouch from his trunks and grabbed his wallet. "one rabbit size interlude." He said.

"no a fox one." she said.

"what, but I thought." But Judy interrupted.

"a. fox. Size. One." she said with an evil look.

"ok, one fox size instead." He payed for it and walked over to the pool.

"where do you think you're going." She said. "Over here." She was standing next to the lazy river.

"what why."

"you said what will it take, this is it." She said.

"but you're supposed to sit inside one of these, this is why too big for you." He said.

"yea, that's why you're getting in it." She said.

"what, but."

"this is what it will take." She said.

"fine." He just gave up, there is no use to try and understand what's going on in her head, so he got in the water and slowly drifted away.

"now catch me!" she quickly said jumping in the air.

"what, wait I'm not." He couldn't finish it, because Judy was now sitting on top of Nick. "why carrots, why." He said.

"like I said this is what it will take. Now hush up and enjoy the ride." She said placing her back in Nicks chest, and her head right under Nicks.

 **Half an hour later.**

Just like Judy said Nick was enjoying it, he was enjoying it so much that he forgot that Judy was on his chest. "um sir." That's is what brought him out of his peace. "are you two ok." Asked a female lifeguard otter.

"sure are ma'am, why."

"it's just that your friend it passed out." she said pointing at Judy.

Nick looked down and sure enough she was. "quick." He said slowly pulling out his phone, at to not disturb Judy, from his packet and passed it to the otter, "take a pitcher, before she wakes up."

The otter jus shrugs and dose as he said. And toke a few more just on the safe side. "I took some extras just in case you didn't like the first one." she said passing it back.

"thank you."

"just out of curiosity, has anyone ever told you, you guys look cute together?"

"don't, don't call me cute." Judy said in her sleep.

"more then you know, but were just one of those mammals that are disgustingly why to comfortable with each other, that make other think were together. Isn't that right my dumb bunny." He said.

"I'm, I'm not a dumb bunny, you…fox." She said losing to sleep.

"hahaha, see." He said stroking her head.

"yeah I see. Just don't stay in too long, you don't want to get sun burn." She said walking away.

"we won't." He said getting back to longing around. He was getting back to forgetting where he was until.

"Nick, hey Nick, ssssppp, Nick." He heard Judy whispered.

"My names Freddy." He whispered back.

"I think it time for us to get out, don't want to get sunburn or anything." She said.

Nick got a devilish smile, "sure thing sweetheart, but you know we aren't going to get out of this without getting wet right." He said.

"what are you talking abOOOUT!" she yelled when she felt his arms wrapped around her, and then fell into the water with him. She was the first one to pop her head out and just waited for Nick. When he popped out. "EHAT THE HECK!"

"what?" Nick said shrugging his shoulders, "I said we weren't going to get out, with out getting wet.

"jerk!" she said swimming out.

"it called a hustle sweetheart." He said, when he got out he shakes himself dry he sees Judy right in front of him, looking angry at him, "aaaaawww, did I make the cute little bunny mad at me." He was in the water then vary next second. When he popped his head out he sees Judy with a content smile.

"did I make the big bad fox." She said.

"Ha-ha" he said getting out and just like before, fox meets water, "really carrots, real mature." He said.

"sorry last time." She said holding out her paw for him.

"really, you're not going to do the howl, while your helping me out you let go and I fall into the water." He said going for her paw, even knowing what she might do.

"aw, why didn't I think of that." She said faking disappointment, because that is exactly what she was going to do.

"I don't know, it the oldest trick in the book." He faked sarcasm. And when he grabbed her paw she yanked the 80 punned fox with ease. "so are we done with the pool for now?"

"yeah, I think I'll call it." She said grabbing a towel and drying herself. "we can come back tomorrow and do it again. I want to go back to the room and practice some more." She said.

"work, work, work. Is that all you ever think of. You know what, new homework assignment, you have to have some fun, and what better fun then the slots, one to two hours' tops." He said.

"fine." She said.

"great then let's go." He said walking to the changing room.

 **So that it for right now, I seem to be doing slow chapter lately, what do you guys think.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Crackerjack (crack-er-jack)**

 **A person or thing of marked excellence.**

 **That it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah so this is a special chapter, more for the fact that in Mexico soon, and over there the internet will be like a cheap internet café, or spotted internet at best, so this is just in case I'm late next week, because I update every Monday. You see I like doing chapters between 1,000 and 2,000 it just seems right to me so yeah special.**

 **One trip to change and show later, with a quick trip back to the room.**

"I guess this is ok." Judy said walking throw the casino.

"this is not what I meant." He said handing her a 20. "try and play on…" he said looking at all the machines, "that one." he pointed to some random one.

"ok then?" she said put the bill in, "now what?"

"hit this one to play twenty lines, and this one to spine." He said.

"ok then." She did as she was told and the outcome she wan 50 dollars, "wow this is fun." She said playing again and winning 20 this time. "OMG this is awesome!" she played and kept winning.

"yeah, beginners luck." He said then felt a foot in his face.

"lucky rabbits foot. No shut it, and let me win." She said playing again.

"so is she like your girlfriend or something." Said a familiar ermine.

Nick looked over to Judy who was playing, "something like that, oh and before I forget. I know you said to call…" he said.

"its fine, I was really hoping to find you, we need to talk about the arrangement." He said. "do you mind if we talk about this without your…" he looked at Judy,

"she's actually with me on that regard. isn't that right cottontail. Cottontail?" Nick looks over and see she's more focus on the game, "Alice, hello." He said but nothing, "I'm going to feel this in the morning." Nick was preparing for what he was about to do. "come on cutie." He then felt bunny fist over his face, "instant regret, instant regret!" he said. "chill carrots, chill. You were to absorbed in the game."

"just remember." She grabbed one of his arms and twisted it hard, "don't call me cute." She let go.

"yeah, I'll remember." He said.

"good." She looked over to jack, "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there my names Alice." Judy said holding out her paw.

"Jack, I may not be into pray mammals, but I see Freddy get himself a nice one, for a pry." He kissed the back of her paw, making Judy blush. "now as I was saying to your boyfriend." Judy was about to protest, "he said that he wants first go at my supplies, and I need to specify the location and time." He said handing her a paper. "if you want first, come here."

"are you going to be there all day, or are you going to move around?" Judy said reading the paper.

"why are you asking?" he asked suspiciously.

Judy was about to panic, "just in case we can't get any more from my old contact for a while, he should be in a calling range by the party." Said Nick getting up. "who know if we can't, were just going to need to stack up until he's back."

"well, if you do need more because, who was it, Mike? I'll be in and out of there every half hour. Just in case." He said walking away. "have a nice day." And he walked away.

"smooth move slick." Judy said.

"what can I say, I still got the magic touch." He said playing on Judy's machine, hitting max bid, winning 50 more bucks.

"Hey!" she said pushing him away. "I'm playing this."

"with my money. I'll be back in two hours, you can go and explore, and you can go back if you want." He said.

"yeah hum, that's nice." Judy really didn't hear him.

"great." He said. And walked off to play card.

 **Two hours later.**

Nick was walking around counting his money, looking for Judy. "where did that bunny go?" he said.

"oh come on just one I needed one more." He heard his bunny,

"*pop* that why." He said pointing to the yell.

"come on, come on, come on, NO!" Judy yelled.

"if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was your first time." Nick said sarcastically.

"shut it." Judy said continuing playing, and failed the game. "come on, I just needed one more."

"let's see, it looks like you still come on top, you got 100 from 20, your good." He said and payed out. "come on, you have to go practicing some more on dancing."

"aww come on 5 more minutes." She said.

"now carrots, you and I both know 5 minutest leads to half an hour." He said grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"no, please, come on." She tried to give him her bunny eyes.

"sorry carrots, but your eyes fail you, when you have the crazy casino fever. Beside they'll be there tomorrow, there not going anywhere." He said.

"come on, you're just going to leave me there and come back,"

"yeah, but I'm going to play cards. Just like yesterday." Judy gave him a look. "whay, if Jack want to see money, I have to win it somehow, and the slots wont provide us with much. Just keep practicing." He said.

 **Hours later after leaving Judy and now returning.**

"forty-nine, fifty! Yup 500, not bad for a slow day, this should be enough to convince him were legit." He swiped his card and about to open the door all the way when he heard music again, giving him a devilish smile. And just like before he sneaks in, and while do it muzzletimed Mr. and Mrs. Hopps **(AN, he got it from when he was messing with her phone and is now using it)**

"hello." Said Bonnie, "oh Nick its." But Nick shhed her.

"is your husband with you?" he whispered.

"yes?" Stu said.

And it was the perfect time, Judy just played the next one

 _You're a song written by the hands of God_  
 _Don't get me wrong cause this might sound to you a bit odd_  
 _But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding_  
 _Right under your clothes, is where I find them_

"just start recording." He said placing his phone on the floor, angled it to watch wants about to happen.

 _Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the male I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

Nick just got into position and started dancing like he was always there.

To Judy she was thinking of the perfect place to dance. The only thing she couldn't think of, was who to dance with, she opened her eyes to see her was back home in the fall, and Nick was her dancing partner. So she rolled with it, she didn't really care, it kind of felt right.

 _'Cause of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone, when the party's over  
We will still belong to each other_

She didn't know why but she was felling it. The location and for some reason this just felt so right.

 _Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the male I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

 _Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the male I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a, hey_

She was really getting into it, and she liked it.

 _I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin'  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny almost don't believe it_

 _As every voice is hangin' from the silence  
Lamps are hangin' from the ceilin'  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling_

Nick could tell Judy was getting into this, he felt her losing up.

To Judy everything seemed to be falling into place now, she was thinking beyond just s cop life. And this might just be it.

 _Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the male I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

 _Underneath your clothes  
Whoa  
There's the male I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a good girl_

Judy was smiling when it was over, and she was going to try and kiss Nick until.

"slow your roll carrots, buy a guy dinner first." He said laughing.

And that did it, her home town disappeared in a poof, and so did Nick kind of, only leaving the real Nick. "AAAAHHH!" she said jumping back what are you doing here!?"

"Well I was just getting back from the casino getting some and found you dancing." He bends down and grabs his phone, "what did you guys think of her dancing." Nick said turning his phone over, only to see her parents slightly crying.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" asked Judy, alerting Nick.

"oh it nothing Judy sweetie." Said Bonnie.

"it's just now we don't have to worry about you growing old and alone." Cried Stu heard.

"what are you talking about?"

"nothing, we'll just leave you two alone for now." And then the phone when black.

"well that's not what I was hoping for." He said looking at his phone. He then heard a foot tapping. "yes carrots."

"what was that about?" she said, "and how did you even get my parents numbers."

"one, you were so focused again on dancing you didn't hear me. And two, you left your phone out in the open, so I just grabbed what I needed." Judy was looking angrier then before, "they seem like lovey mammals, why wouldn't I want to talk to them."

Judy just grabbed a pillow and throw it, "I can't believe you, I bet you were trying to squeeze out stories about me." She said.

"no why, like I said they just seem like lovey mammals to talk to, and if a story or two just happen to slip out, oh well." He smiled. And then he felt another pillow, "is this your way of inviting me to a pillow fight, because if this is." Nick cracked his neck. "I've never lost one. and let me tell you, Finnick is one hell of a fighter."

Judy just grabbed another pillow, "275 siblings, bring it one."

And that's how it started, pillows started flying cotton and feathers started to scatter. This when on for a good ten minutes and Judy had one pillow, all the pillows were all but flat but still sleep able, Judy had the last pillow, and throw it which was her greatest mistake. Because when it left her paw, it blocked her vision of Nick, and Nick used it to charge, and when she saw Nick she gave a big yelp, because he tackled her to the bed pinning her down. While Nick towered over her, pining her arms downs and using his knees to stop Judy from using her legs, "I know I asked you before, but, are you sure you're not afraid of me." He let out a low growl.

Judy was thinking on how to get out of this, but she didn't see any way out, so she turned her faced to the to the left extending her neck, "just go ahead and tag me." Judy was waiting to feel his teeth on her neck for him to win this game. But nothing came, not even the growl, and she felt Nice paw let go of her right arm, she was about to ask why, until she felt his paw her check. She thought he was going to try and kiss her almost making her blush, but then she felt his claws gently glide over her old wound, Judy covered her check, with her free paw.

"did I do that when we were acting with Bellwether?"

"no, it happened before that." She breathed in some air, "you remember after the press conference." She said.

"wait no I didn't even touch you." Nick put his paws up and backed away. Allowing Judy to sit up.

"I know, but do you remember it." She said.

"of course, how could I forget." He said sitting down on the bed. "it was one of your greatest moments." He tried to lighten the mode, but nothing, "sorry. Continue."

"remember you asked that question." Nick just nodded. "to finally answer it." She grabbed his paw and brought his claws to her neck, Nick was about to pull away, "no, I could never be afraid of you." She then brought his paw down and placed hers in his, "when I was 9, there was a fox named Gideon Gray, he was my home town bully. One day, I tried to stand up for my friends, right after I decided to be a cop. He tried to put me in my place, and you know how that turned out." she said with a smile.

"oh I know, all of Zootopia knows, officer fluff." She smiled back.

"yeah well," her face fell, as well as Nicks. "when you asked me if I was afraid of you and then tower over me, I wanted to say no, but my memory of Gideon was right there, giving me this." She said placing her paw over her check. "Instead of you I saw him, and the memory of how scared I was back then just kick in." she said.

"and you had this for sixteen years." **(AN, in the movie, it said fifteen years, but it they said it was five months for the academy, two to three month after the press conference before they meet up again, and the five more month for the academy for Nick, so yeah one year.)** Nick then stared to panic, "did the same thing happen right now?" he asked.

"oh no, you see, before I meet up with you again, I meet up with Gideon again, and the old Gideon just vanished, and now I don't see it, or else the acting we did with Bellwether would have never have worked." She said. "but that's all behind us now right." He said taking her paw back and brought it up and balling it into a fist.

Nick smiled, "yeah." He brought up his fist and paw bumped her.

"so it getting late, and tomorrow it a big day, so let's get changed." She smiled.

"yeah, lets." He said walking to the bathroom.

 **after changing and getting ready for bed.**

"good night carrots." Nick said. He then felt a kiss on his check.

"good night Nick, and thanks, for everything." She said turning so Nick can't see her face.

 **So that's another one done with, and just like before, internet will be horrible, which means I'll be behind on some story's. Oh well. What do you think about this chapter, I think I did really good on this one. and have a great 4** **th** **of July.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Yankee (yan-kee)**

 **Noun**

 **A person born or living in the US**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry everybody. I thought the inter next was ok, but is worth then when I was here last time, and I gave to get lucky if I want it. So this might me my last post until I get back, and then I might have two chapters to post, whist the last one chapter right behind it, that's right like three chapter left. Well then, let get started.**

 **Middle of the night.**

Judy woke up because she need to use the bathroom, and she was about to get up but something was holding her down, she felt warm and safe, and there was something fussy in front of her, she didn't know what was happening. She then felt warm breathing right next to her ear, she was starting to panic, 'what's going on?' she though.

"why do you always have to be suck a worry wart." Nick said. She was about to say something, "I don't care what others say." That's when Judy realized he was talking in his sleep.

'oh its Nick, and he's just sleep talking.' Judy rolled her eyes. She was about to try and wiggle out of his grip, 'just got to do this like before.' She thought, it was like when she was younger and slept with some of her sister when they want a sleepover together. 'almost there.' But Nicks arms tightened a rounder bringing her closer to him. 'why Nick.'

"I've told you time and time again, I don't care." He said, now Judy was curies, "yes our family is different."

'is he talking about when he when he settles down, or…?' Judy didn't know why but she was getting jealous.

"I love you and our children." Judy was now angry until she felt his check on hers. "so please stop worrying…" he was starting to fade into deep sleep

'isn't this how Fox's, choices their mate, and tell everyone.' She blushed. 'he must really love her. but how is?'

"carrots." And then she felt Nicks arm loosen his hold on her allowing her to spring from the bed.

'did he say what I think he said, no, no, no, I must have miss heard, yeah that's it.' She thought, and walked to the bathroom, 'I mean, were just friends, maybe he was just going throw the motions, yeah, that sounds right.' _"you will have a hard and difficult start when you start your family, you will he hated by many because of your chose of mate. You and your family will be faced with discriminated."_ Yūko words reverberated in Judy's head, "I can't think about that now, I have a mission to complete, and if I'm still having these thoughts, then I'll talk to someone." she said when inside the bathroom. "why can't there be bunny size toilets here." Judy said looking up. "oh well." She got up and fell in. _'filthy toilet, you dead fluff butt."_ Drill sergeants voice came out of no ware. "great."

 **In the morning.**

Nick was walking up to a pleasant smell, and something warm in his chest. '5 more minutes.' He thought and tighten his hold on the warm object. He then felt a light tap on his arm.

"Nick, can't…breath." 'that was Judy's voice. OH!' he snapped awake and let go of her.

"oh sorry about that, are you ok?" he said.

"yeah, you just covered my face." She said getting up.

"yeah, sorry, you were just so soft and fluffy, I guess that why I called you a stuffed toy." Nick laughed nervously.

"you know; I actually had forgotten about that." she said crossing her arm.

"oh, well. I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." He said trying to change the subject.

"ok, but we are not done talk about this." She said walking to the bathroom to change.

"hey, you smell like your shower, did you talk a shower last night, because I don't remember?"

"no, I wake up earlier, to go to the bathroom, but fell in." she said slightly blushing, and seeing Nick trying really hard to not laugh at that. "so I had to shower after getting out."

"well just as long as you showered after, I would hate to smell on wet rabbet." He laughed.

"laugh it up, just watch your back." She said giving him a series face and then pointing at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

"funny, she said the same thing in my dream, before breaking down." Nick thought changing into some clothes.

 **One change and meal later.**

Nick and Judy where sitting in the lobby, "so the dance is in less than twelve hours, your almost ready, we got the location and how it is. Are we missing anything?" he asked. But he doesn't hear anything, he looks down and see Judy staring at the slot machines. "fine, two hours, but that's it." But before he even finished she had left. "carrots." He said with a satisfying smile.

"you two really do make a cute couple." Said someone from yesterday. Nick looked back and saw the otter again.

"I know, but I told you all this before…"

"Emily, Emily Otterton." She said sticking out her paw.

"Freddy Fergusson." Nick said shaking her paw, but in the back of his mind, he was thinking, 'Otterton, why does that sound so familiar?' "so, what are you doing here, instead of the side of the pool?"

"well, I here to meet my brother and his wife, were going to the dance later today." She said taking a sit next to him."

"but I thought you need a date and had to have a room to go to the dance?" Nick was confused.

"well, yes you do, but I have a room, and my brother and his wife will be staying there with me, I'm going get my boyfriend and have are first real date."

"oh how nice, I guess I'll see you there." He said about to get up.

"I thought you two weren't dating."

"well you see. me, Alice, and a bunch of our friends don't really do these kinds of things, so one night and a lot of drinks, we played a game to see how would go to this and let's just say we lost so now were doing this." He explained.

"oh, well then, I think you guys are lucky to have lost, who knows, tonight's a full moon, and some say, if you get together on a full moon, nothing will ever separate you, just don't let this pass you by, my brother almost did." She said.

"yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He said and looked to the front door, and that's when he remembered the name, because their stud Emmitt and his wife Eleanor **(an, I don't know her name they never said it, and if they did I didn't see it)**. "oh you know what, I just remembered me and Alice have a thing to do at the place, bye." He said and quick walked to Judy, barely hearing the otter meeting up.

"one more, one more, yes." Judy said. And spun again.

"we have a problem." Nick said making sure he and Judy weren't spotted.

"um hu."

"the Otterton are here." She said quietly.

"oh that's nice."

"Judy." He said.

this got her attention, he rarely uses her real name. "what wrong."

"I just told you, the Otterton." He said looking back to see they were still at the door.

"what, oh no." she said starting to panic.

"calm down, it looks like if Emily keeps then busy we can."

"who's Emily?" Judy said sounding like a jealous girlfriend who just found out about another girl he knows that she doesn't.

"she's Mr. Otterton sister, and if you were awake you would also know she was our lifeguarded yesterday." He said still looking. "oh and then all of them are going to be at the dance, uge what do we do." Nick said sitting in a set after seeing that now there sitting and one wrong more can compromise everything.

"I think we have to tell them?" Judy said scratching her chin.

Nick looked at Judy like she was self-multiplying. "we can't do that, it can jeopardies everything, and todays the last day to do it." He said.

All Judy did was hold up a paper. "it's the only way to do this while still in plain sight, Mrs. Otterton always comes by and thanks me, so she probably knows my face better than anyone, besides you and my family."

Nick was thinking over, "I can't think of anything, but if you think they can keep their mouth shut, then ok, I trust your dissection." He said, still thinking.

"ok then I'll text Mrs. Otterton the thing." Judy said texting her.

"I just hope we won't regret it later."

 **Yeah this last part was just a there in the last minute. But now that can help me in the last chapters. And I bet a lot of you are playing Pokémon go, well so am I, and I'm am loving it, even if I can't do much here, but when I get back, watch out. and stop saying how bad I am at writing I know, my skills, but I'm not going to change everything overnight, I'm doing this for free some people do this with Kickstarter or something, plus, I'm studding to be a computer programmer, so I can't be doing this all the time. But yes I know.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Winkle (win-kle)**

 **Verb**

 **Chiefly British : to displace, remove or evict from a position – usually used with out**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me but when I'm near the end of a story, my brain just shut off and give me writers block. And now that am thinking about it there might me a few more chapter then I last said, I hope you guys like this.**

Judy was squirming around in her set while Nick was looking over the menu, "calm down Carrots, you'll give yourself worry warts, and nobody wants that."

"well I'm sorry, but I can't help it, this is a mammal I helped and has never once stop thanking me, while you were at the academy, she stopped by every other day, and brought me home made cockles, and you think me telling her that I'll be at the same event as her and that she hast to not be so familiar with me so we can do our jobs is going to be easy." She said pulling in her ears.

"I know it's not going to be easy, I've had to tell that to so many other before. It's never easy, but we have to do this, besides, it not for the night, after he bust the guy, we get the whole night to be ourselves afterword's," he said.

"I guess you're right, but I still don't like this."

"well you better like it because here they come."

"wait!" she said panicking.

"clam down and let me start off the talking. Just hide your face behind the menu while I get a handle on this." She was skeptical, but did as she was told. "evening Ottertons over here!" he said waving them down.

"oh hey it the fox I was telling you that looks like officer Nick." Emily said sitting across for him, followed by Eleanor and Emmitt.

"yes hi, that's all very nice and everything, but I was supposed to meet Judy Hopps, would you happen to know where she is, see she saved my found my husband and cured him from night howlers, and I just can't thank her enough for doing that."

"as a matter of fact." Nick looked to a polar bear and nodded, and then grabbed the menu from Judy, "would you care to say a few world carrots."

"Nick!" she wanted to scolded him but.

"oh Judy it's so nice to see you." And then getting Emmitt to move and hugged Judy.

"wait, you said you name was Freddy, how are you Nick?" Emily said.

"oh that is the main reason why we called you here, but before that, is your date for tonight going to make an appearance, or will we see him later?"

"oh no, he's here, he's just parking his van, couldn't find a parking so he told us to go on ahead."

"oh that's nice of the guy, can't wait to meet him. But anyways, why you're here is because Judy and I, are actually undercover, and this is a safe place to tell mammals, but at the party were Freddy Fergusson, and Alice Allison, and you don't really know us until we get the bust. So if you see us, please don't make a scene." He finished, Emmitt was about to say something.

"sorry I'm late, had to drive around a few blocks before getting a spot." Nick heard a deep voice he would never forget, because it belonged to the smallest fox he knows.

"Finn?" Nick said looking down just in time to see Finnick Jump to a seat right next Emily.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" he said.

"I could ask you the same thing, but first, why didn't you tell me your where back in the dating game, I would have been your wing man." Nick said.

"Maybe because I don't go to the bar and try and hook up with some random fling that will bit me in the butt latter on while you just get drunk, and it was a dating website, so no need for one."

"I could have still helped, you could have sent me over there for me to say, you were having car troubles, and didn't want to seem like you were standing them up, and I could have buttered them up about you and sent you in when their ready." Nick explained.

"and let me guess, you would do this 'out of the goodness of you heart.'" Finn put his paws over his heart and sounding sarcastic.

"of course I would have, there is nothing I wouldn't do for my little buddy." Nick matched his tone of voice with his own. And that's when they both brock down.

"same payment as always." Finnick said.

"you know it." Nick said and sending a paw bump for Finn.

"what the payment?" asked Judy.

"Nick would always want." But was interrupted.

"hold it little guy, you can't tell a lady that, especially carrots here, she might die from a heart attack." Nick said.

"oh it can't be that bad." Commented Emily.

"it's a magazine of Pray and Predator." Finn said.

"that stupid magazine with the stupid comics in it." Asked Judy, "well that doesn't surprise me all that muck a dumb magazine, for a dumb fox." She said.

"but don't they print a love interest comic at the back of them, and usually it a pray and predator, like last mouth was a sheep and a wolf one." Emily said without think.

"really you read that?" Finnick said.

"can you blame me, I'm a romantic after all." She said throwing her arms around Finn and kissing his check.

"I guess not." He said with a smile.

"wow, you become a major pushover." Nick said.

"can it Nick, or I'll face off." He said.

"didn't scare me before, still had no power over me." Finn then started to growl, only for Emily to kiss him again and he stopped.

"may I take you order." Asked a fanaloka.

Before anyone could get a world in. "what are the specials for today?" asked Nick.

"well because you meet the requirement, I am allowed to say, we do have a table challenge if your table is interested."

"let's hear it." Nick said not getting anyone's input on it.

"it a pizza for the table, eat over 50% if in half an hour and the table eats for free, with next visits on us, but note if your table can not do it, then its $300 dollars for the pizza." He finished.

"well?" Nick asked.

"will it be all meat or can we ask for chees?" asked Judy.

"it will be half and half."

"anyone else." They all talked it over.

"as long as your picking up the bill if we lose." Finn said.

"well alright then. Let me go and put this in." and he left.

"I hope it not to muck?" asked Eleanor.

"don't worry about it Mrs. O. it can't be that bad."

 **Half an hour later, with a quick seat switch so the guys are on one side and the girls on the other.**

"you odder is here." Said the fanaloka, and he stepped aside to allow to bears to bring in the beast. It was so big it barely fit the table.

"would you like ketchup with your words." Finnick said smugly.

"on a normal day I would, but I need the room for this." He shot back.

"your time starts now." The fanaloka said and left the timer behind. The second he left Nick and Finnick just chowed down as fast as they could.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Judy said, not because he was eating bird or fish, but because this was just like the buffet, he had no table manners. And it was worse because now Finnick was doing the same thing.

"hey, bro why aren't you eating like them?" asked Emily.

This got Nick and Finn to stop and chow what they had. "yeah come on." Started Nick.

"I thought you said you uses to do stuff like this all the time when you were growing up." Finn said.

"well, I would but ever sins the night howlers, there's this one side effect that make me lose my mind and go, well you know when I reach a certain level."

"sure would help here. But if you don't want to." Nick said eating two peace's at a time. "Since Flowers is out, that just leaves me and you to race." He said to Finn

"well I if it's going to be a friendly competition I can't say no to that." He said.

"Let dig in!" they all yelled.

 **After half an hour.**

"males." Said Judy eating her three one. somewhere along the line, the guys started to stuff the other faces, they eat one half of the pizza.

"we can't live with them, yet we can't live without them." Emily said biting her fifth slice, with a chees sting forming when pulling it away.

"do you think there alright." Eleanor said looking at the guys still trying to shove food in the other mouths.

"yeah, there fine, Nick is going to bur most of what he eats before the ball." Judy said.

"oh really." Emily was giving her a suggestive look. Which Judy didn't catch.

"yeah, he has to give me the final lessen before the dance, so we don't look so out of place."

"oh, and where are you going to do that?" Eleanor asked.

"Nick has a friend and she's letting us use her place while she away. And I'm getting really good."

"you're going to need that on your wedding day." Eleanor said. Judy was about to say something.

"well, it looks like you made it, congratulation, don't forget to collet yours rewords before you leave, I will bring some boxes so you may take your leftovers home with you." The fanaloka from earlier said.

"oh, thank you." They said. And he left.

"so are you going to the place after this." Asked Emily.

"guess, we have nothing better to do before the dance." She said and finished her slice.

"would it be too much of a bother if we come with, I don't think Finny knows how to dance."

"sure, no fluff off my tail." Because Judy knows Nick so well, she actuality can feel when he was about to say a witty remark, "can it Wildes. So then let's go." Judy said. They collected their stuff and the guys and put them in Finns van, and Emily handed here Finn's keys so she can drive.

 **And sorry for such a long wait. Word of the day.**

 **Resilience (re-sil-ience)**

 **Noun**

 **The ability to become strong, healthy, or successful again after something dab happens.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, a lot of things happened putting this off schedule, so yeah sorry.**

"Are you sure it no bother." Asked Eleonora.

"no, no, it fine. this might be a good for me, I can really get more input on my dancing then just for that dumb fox." Judy said pointing with her thumb at Nick with the guys laying down.

"that dumb fox is only suffering from stomach pains not hearing lost." Shot Nick.

"and if you dance like you drive, then…" But Finnick couldn't finish what he was saying, because his dormant animalistic instincts were telling him, he was treading on dangerous ground. "you know what, never mind." And just like that, it stopped. And the girls when back to talking about whatever.

"I felt that too, you never talk about females and their driving." Whispered Emmitt.

"especially when there's more than one of them in the same place, and one of them is your girlfriend." Chimed in Nick.

"yeah I should tell you, because this is our first date, I don't know if I can call her that, we only privet chatted and had one café, but nothing like a date." Finn said being quietly as to not let the girls hear.

"you won't be saying that after tonight." Nick snickered.

"some to you and the bunny." he tried to shout back.

"that's different, were doing it because it's are job to go." He said.

"drugs or no drugs, you guys aren't going to be the same anymore after tonight." Emmitt said. "me and el where setup by our friends one day at an amusement park, and by that, they diched us when we weren't looking around lunch. me being the gentlemammal that I am, when she got hungry I bought her whatever she wanted. The pries were nothing, and then one comment about how ice-cream was on her nose started a little food fight. And then everything just didn't matter. But you can't say our friends were not to pleased to being yelled at by her when we found then."

"yeah well, nothing's going to change between carrots and me, were partners." Then his phone rang. It was Stu and Bonnie muzzle timing, "hey there mama, and papa carrots."

"hi Nick, quick questing, which color do you like bets, this green shirt of this black one." asked Bonnie.

"I'll have to go with the green. Although what is this for?"

"oh nothing to be concerned about my boy. Say hey to Judy for us." Said Stu hanging up.

"what was that about?" asked Finn.

"no clue."

"was that my parents?"

"yeah."

"what did they want?"

"I have no idea, they asked which shirt I liked better."

"oh no, what kind of shirts."

"one that goes with a tucks, I think."

"how did they even get your number." Asked Emmitt.

"he hacked my phone to get it." Judy tolled them.

"it not considered hacking if your phone has no password."

"why do you even want their number?" sided Finn.

"just to send them pitchers of her when she less expects them. Or to all them and show them their daughter doing something they can't witness it themselves, just like the other day." He was about to tell them. But then he felt in the danger zone.

"tell them, and will see if you make it to the dance in one peace." She said.

"some other time them." And then it disappeared.

"so what's with the shirt thing." Asked Emily.

"nothing doesn't worry about it, I'll call them back and straiten everything out." Judy could tell Nick was opening his mouth, "no you will not ask them, I will handle it, this is a bunny thing."

"oh so it's something like that." Emily smirked.

"something like what?" she said.

"you know." Emily was wiggling her pinky.

"I'm not even going to answer something like that." Judy said turning pink.

 **After getting to the dance studio, and setting everything up**

"well we got everything ready. No thanks to some mammals." Judy said.

"the big bad fox is to stuffed to move. I don't know about them." Nick said.

"we ate just as much as you. And were smaller, so if your stuffed were blotted." Said Finn said.

"well get ready to bur it off because we need to practice." Said Judy hoisting Nick to his paws.

"5 more minutes." He said.

"no. now come on."

 **Sometime later.**

"oh doesn't this bring back memory." Eleanor asked her husband.

"yeah, but not as much as that." He said looking to Finnick and Emily trying to dance.

"ow." Said Emily

"sorry, ow." Said Finn.

"sorry, ow. Why is this so hard.

"you're out a step with each other." Said Eleanor. "just look at, wow." She said looking at Nick and Judy.

They weren't even looking at each other, and they were dancing like there've been doing it all their lives.

"wow." They saw them just moving with the beat of the music, it was like their souls were resonance in total harmony. They all stopped and just watched. When it was over they jumped when they heard everyone clapping for them. "that was so beautiful." Said Eleanor.

"I knew you finished top of dancing class when you were small, but officer toot-toot. I thought you said you wanted us to see how far your gotten in what…three days." This got Judy to blush.

"yeah, I didn't know how well I was doing, if I only got one mammal telling me who well I'm doing."

"well I have to say you awesome, you guys are phenomenal." Emily said.

Judy was just blushing and scratching her head. "well I think will head out, lock up before you leave, I don't want Trays coming after me, in fact." Nick pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to her, "there now she'll come after you instead of me. Later" he said.

"I guess will see you at the dance. Bye and good luck." Said Eleanor.

"thanks." She said and left.

When thy where gone, "I know they said they weren't but, I see it."

"you aren't the only one, in the pool I saw it."

"I remember the scam where we meet bunny cop, they may have been talk professionally, but I know what I saw." He said.

"well let's get back to it, or you're going embarrass us." Said Emmitt.

 **Sever hours later back with Nick and Judy.**

"Come on carrots, how long does it take to get ready." Nick said brushing his tail on his lap.

"I don't like to put makeup on so, it's going to take some time."

"oh please, you looked find without it so you wouldn't need a lot to fit in." he got up after finishing brushing, and walk to the bathroom to see what's taking so long. "it can be that…" there were no world he could have used to describe what he was seeing.

"what?" she said.

Nick just pulled out his phone and walked out. "hey, this is Nick, we need a bunny makeover like now. The room it, oh you got it, ok then. Yeah, see you in a few. Yeah, I'll do it. Thanks bye." Judy watched as Nick walked to the door and unlocked it and opened the door and step a way, before she had a chance to ask, three polar bears rushed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to grab my makeup kit." Fru-frus voice rang out, now seeing that she was in one polar bear, the other had Mr. big, and the last one was holding a markup kit the size and twice the volume of Judy. "Kozlov please hand daddy to Nick, I need you to block the door, Jess, let's get to work." Fru-fru jumped to Jess's open paw and they walk in, one of the polar bears blocked half of the doorway, Kozlov gestured to Nick to stick out his paw, and he did, and pot Mr. Big in it, and covered the other half of the door.

Nick looked at Big and was getting nerves. "so how have you been sir." He asked.

"I have been just as well as the last time you saw me. So have to gotten anywhere with the mammal how stool from me." Big asked.

Nick just turned to the mirror in the room and was trying to do his untied tie. "if all goes well, we should have a name to give you." He said still trying.

Nick was about to struggle some more, but he saw Mr. Big clime up his arm and began tying the tie for him. "you know Nicky, while you were still on my good side I was considering to ask Fru-fru if you could be the godfather to me first grandchild, but then you crossed me." Every time Nick heard he failed before changing his life, it makes him sad. "although you aren't fully on my good side, I have come to terms with you being Little Judy's godfather."

"I'm sorry, what? Judy's already the godmother to Judy." He said.

"oh I don't think that will be a problem."

"Daddy and Nicky, I present to you, the new Judy Hopps." Fru-fru said.

Nick and Mr. Big turned to see her, Mr. Big was impress with how hid daughter did all this in such a short time, Judy was wearing a dark purple dress that looked black but shows purple in the right light, with a slit on one side of the dress. She had one a blueish purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner. And she had one ear down to cover one eye, and her fur was so smoothened down that it was glistening. to Nick, let's Just say, his brain just shut off. "indeed, not a problem at all." he said finishing tying the tie and closing Nicks hanging jaw.

 **So what did you think, so there maybe another delay for next chapter, 'maybe', I don't know if I want to make a hollowing fic for this or another story, so maybe, but not sure. Well that's all.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Flippant (flip-pant)**

 **Adjective**

 **Lacking proper respect or seriousness**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

The ride in the elevator was quiet, and awkward so say the least. "So you remember the plan right." Judy said feeling nerves, more about her looks then the mission at hand.

Nick was still a little dazed but getting over it, he's just feeling weird, "like you have to ask, it locked up tight." He pointed to his head. "Right here."

"It must be feeling very lonely then." She was trying to sound like this was just like any other day.

"I can assure you it not." He looked away, "he has a guest with him." He tried saying quietly and blushing.

"What was that?" she asked looking at him. And it was the first time she really looking at him. He was in a normal black tux, with a white under. His tie was almost the same as her dress, but it was lighter. And his fur, she had to admit it, it looked softer them any other time she saw it.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Waving his had rapidly.

"Oh ok then." Judy said, truing to the elevator doors. "You look very sharp in that suit."

"Well of cores I do, the Wilde males can make anything look good." He said sounding like his old self, "and you also look stunning in that dress." He said blushing.

"Oh hum, thank. I doesn't quite feel like myself in this, but you know." Judy said feeling embarrassed about what Nick said. "But your wrong about pulling anything off, that wardrobe that you had when we meet, are you sure you didn't lose a beat."

"I have you know, I wooed a pawfull of vixens with that." He said defending himself.

"Where they blind or far sighted." She said.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." He said.

"You so did, I beat you even said you were 5 feet." She was smiling.

"That's a story for another time right know." he held out arm, "we have a job to do.

Judy looked at his arm, and she didn't know why, but everything was moving in slow-motion when her paws were going for Nicks arm, she felt her heart beating miles a second. 'Calm down it just Nick no need to get.' She thought to herself. "Yeah, right we have a job to do!" she grabbed his arm and that's when the elevator's door open.

"Then let get to it before anything can go wrong." He laughed, but stopped when Judy elbowed him in the gut.

"you know your never supposed to say like, just like, 'what else can go wrong' or, 'this seems to easy' and, 'you and what army' the universe will do it just to laugh at you for saying that." She said.

"Ok then, then let just go." He said.

When they walking to the ball room, it was lively but also died, they saw mammals talking but no one dancing.

"This doesn't seem too good, if no one is interested in dancing then everyone will be more focused in what others are doing, and if they see us go something this can go south fast." Nick said while they walked. And then they stepped into the room everyone's head turned to star at them.

"I don't know why, but the way there looking at us is uncomfterbul." Judy said pressing herself closer to Nick.

"chill carrots, I beat most the males are just checking how hot you are in that dress, and most of their dates and or wife's-I'm guessing-are getting pretty angry with their husbands or dates for checking you out, or are jealous of you." He said holding her closer to him.

"And the rest?" she said.

"Well, I know the females just can't keep their eyes off me, the males, probably think its weird for a bunny, as hot as yourself, to hang around me."

"So full of yourself as always." She said.

"I think I know how to get this place up and running." Nick said spotting some familiar faces.

"Really? How?"

"We'll, first." He whispered into her ear. "And then we."

"Are you sure about that." She sounded skeptical.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Without hesitation." She smiled.

"Then, he said it so everyone could hear him. "Can I have this dance?" He was offered her his paw.

Judy blushed but grabbed it. "Like I would say on."

"Then let's go." He was then walking to the dance floor. "Wait right here." He said and walked up to a conductor how was right now standing next to an empty Orchestra sections. Judy saw Nick say something and the conductor nodded and placed a CD into a player "alright then let's get started."

 _Take my hand, take a breath_  
 _Pull me close and take one step_  
 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_  
 _And let the music be your guide_

 **(AN, their not singing.)**

"Are you ready for this?" Said Nick.

"Like you have to ask." Said Judy.

 _Won't you promise me?_  
 _(Now won't you promise me?)_  
 _(That you'll never forget)_  
 _We'll keep dancing_  
 _(To keep dancing)_  
 _Wherever we go next_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_  
 _Someone like you_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_  
 _We just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance?_  
 _(Can I have this dance?)_  
 _Can I have this dance?_

"Finns at punch blow, get ready." Nick said spotting his old buddy.

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
 _And every turn will be safe with me_  
 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart_  
 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
 _'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Right when everyone was getting comfortable to maybe join them, Nick and Judy separated and ran into the crowd confusing everyone. Then they saw Judy returning with a Fennec Fox., and Nick with an Otter.

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

"Hey, now. What do you think you're doing cottontail." Said Finn.

"Shut up and dance." Judy quietly said.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are we dancing?" asked Emily smiling.

"Strategic planning by your truly." Nick said. "Get ready to switch, and when we do if you make eye contact with your brother, get him to dance with us."

 _And with every step together_  
 _We just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance?_  
 _(Can I have this dance?)_  
 _Can I have this dance?_

And then they switched partners. "Hey there short creamed and hansom." Emily said.

"Sup tall sweet and beautiful." Finn said. And with that everyone Emmit and elenor joind after they saw Emily give a nod for then to join.

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_  
 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_  
 _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh_

With that everyone started to join in and have a better time. And did the atmosphere feel so much better seeing so many mammals dancing and having a good time.

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_  
 _Someone like you_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_  
 _We just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance?_  
 _(Can I have this dance?)_  
 _Can I have this dance?_  
 _Can I have this dance?_  
 _Can I have this dance?_

When it ended Nick and Judy were face to face, this was giving them more mixed feeling then when they started this morning, the song and everything they went throw these last few day. The thing that brought them back and separate was clapping for them. They slipped throw and going to the meeting place when everyone payed more attention to dancing then them. "Let's do this." He asked Judy.

"The faster we do this the faster we can stop this charade." She said.

"After you." Nick said opening the door when on one was looking.

"Oh, what a gentlemammal." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said taking one last look and spotted Koslov, and he showed a thumbs up. When he looked back, he saw jack was already standing there.

"Evening you two, ready to proceed with the transaction."

"Yes we are. And you said that you had all the stuff here, as in all." Nick said.

"Yes I did and do. I'm guessing you two might not have seen this many, you to want so see?" asked Jack.

"Can we that would be terrific, if we get a few pictures, we might get Mike jellies." Judy said

"Why stop at a few. We can make everyone of are friend jellies by standing next to them." He said."

"Oh that's even better, can we?"

"I don't see why not. Come on, it's this why. Oh and don't be afraid to voice your opinion, I've heard it all."

"Will keep that in mind…when we see…wow!"

"Pinch me I think I'm dreaming." Said Judy staring at the room.

"I'm glad you like it, go ahead and look around." Jack said.

Without either of them saying a word they just split up and when there onw whys, "this is incredible, I have ever seen so much in one place." Judy was talking to herself she said taking pictures with her phone and video. She then saw a shadow cast over her, but she know Nick cant cast a shadow like that when she turned around, she saw a wolf instead of Nick or Jack. "NI…" but she couldn't yell any more than that, because a rage was placed over her face and she blacked out.

"Hum." Nick turned around and found a tiger standing just 3 feet from him also holding a rage. "That's for me isn't it?" the tiger nodded, "yeah, I'm not going to hear the end of this." He said and boom he was out too.

"Great job boys, you know what to do with them." Said Jack,

"Yes, Sir!" they said dragging Nick and Judy's body to another room.

 **So what do you guys think, I know the song could have been better, but that was actually one of the song I was thinking about before making this story and I just couldn't help myself. And so yeah, no hollowing fan fic this year, I just could think of a good one for any of my story's, and I already did a bolt one, and I couldn't do another one, it would have spoilers for two other story's I'm going to make, because some of them crossover. Maybe if I'm feeling up to it, I'll make it a sample instead. Who knows?**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Guerdon (guer-don)**

 **Noun**

 **Reward: recompense**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	14. Chapter 14

'oh, my head,' thought Judy finally regaining consciousness. "where I'm I?" She said.

"oh, good your finally awake, sleep well Carrots?" Asked Nick. His voice was behind her, when she tried to turn her head, she found she was tied back. "yeah, I found that out when I wake up to. And this guys aren't amateur either. They got us good."

"what are you taking about?" She trying to move her paws, but found them tied to each other, and behind what she thought was a pillar, until she felt it moving like it was breathing. And then she felt something across her stomach, and saw Nicks paws tied to each other. "oh, I see, how long have you been awake. And how did we get here again? And why is my head wet."

"second questing first, I can safely say that while we were taking photo evidence, one goon snuck up on you and chloroformed you." He said.

"and what about you?"

"well if you didn't yell, then that's what would have happened, but I turned and was one of them and do what I do best."

"stating the obvious."

"yeah. And I've been up for like half an hour."

"and in that time have you thought of a way out."

"not really, and I think that were being watched, and there's a broken pipe over are head." Nick said and like if on que.

"and that's exactly the case, but not for long Mr. Ferguson. Or would you prefer Mr. Wilde." Said Jack.

"wh... what are you taking about." Nick said playing dumb.

"oh don't play dumb, we have a rat in the ZPD." He said.

"no why!" Yelled Judy, "everyone in the ZPD would not stop so low to help in something like this!" She said getting red.

"oh no, you miss understand, it would be easier if we did have someone inside the ZPD ranks, no we have an actual rat in the ZPD, we have them hiding in air vents for a reasonable price for their services.

"you really shouldn't have told us that then. we are ZPD." Judy said.

"I'm not worried, because soon you won't be a threat." He snapped his paws and three mice that where hiding came out and ran out of the room.

"what do you think we should do." And just now the you hear the room filling up with water.

"just don't movie." He said.

"what do you." She sees his paws moving in front of her face, "what are you." *CRACK*, "Nick…what… what was that."

"that was my shoulder." He said throw clenched teeth.

"what?"

"just hold your paw up a little." He was in pain.

"Nick, your."

"just do it." She did as she was told. Then she felt her rope come loss.

"quickly untie yourself." And then there was a second water burst. "and I think you should do that fast."

"right." She said quickly untying her ropes, "I surprised there using rope instead of cuffs?"

"yeah that's is surprising, and it would make for a grate conversation and all, but I don't think now is the best time." Another pip burst.

"right sorry," she said finishing her ropes.

"oh, and don't forget about my ropes."

"oh, thanks for reminding me, I was just about untie you and leave you here and drown." She said about to start on his ropes but thought about something else. "ok now it's your turn to hold still."

"what, what are you talking, abo*POP* AHHHH!" he yelled felling his shoulder pop back into place. "why would you do that."

"I can't have you slowing me down when we get out." She said when untying his paws.

"a little warning would have been nice you know." He said complaining.

"you know, I read pain doesn't heart as much, when you don't know it's coming." She said.

"yeah, how about I cause you pain unannounced, and see if that's true." He said angrily.

"I know you won't do it." She said smiling at him.

"oh really, and whys that?" he said not wavering for a moment.

"you 'love me' too much to hurt me." She smiles.

Nick was just staring her down, "I will get you back for this one day." He said finishing uniting himself.

"whatever help you sleep at night." She said stepping back. "so, what's the plan nOOWW!" she screamed for being picked up bridal style.

"well first, we have to make sure your dress doesn't get to wet, we still have the night of dancing to get back to." He said making her blush. "Second, you're going to have to get throw that air vent and open the door from the other side for me."

"sure, but what's the plan, you now for catch them when we get out." She said.

"well I thought it was obvious, we call for back up." He said lifting up Judy to the air vent.

"but Jack said he has rats all over the ZPD. If they hear about this, they'll have enough time to move and leave before they get here." She said opining the vent and throwing away the plat.

"do you have a better plan?" he said after feeling Judy left his paw.

She then pops back, "well, who else do we know how had mussels, and is at the party?" she disappeared again.

"I don't…no, no, no. come on fluff. Anything but him, I'm still getting on his good side." He said.

"you know that that's not true. He's forgiven you, so come on all read…y." she stopped.

"carrots, why did you hesitate? carrots? Judy!"

"we…have a problem." She said.

"what?" she popped back form the vent.

"their smart, they put bars inside the vents."

"so, what do we do now?" nick said looking for another whay out.

"well, I don't know. They sure have thought of everything." Judy was starting to panic.

"well, let's think this throw. That door has to be air tight, so no water can get out, and this room has to have a drain to let the water out, and the water it already up to my pelvis. So, what now."

"well the drain is most likely controlled form outside, and I'm sure the bars in the vent will close so the water will stay here which mean they." *boom* came from the door.

"please tell me that, was you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." *boom, boom, boom* "Nick catch me!" she said and then jumped.

"hum? What? AAAHHH!" he said looking up and quick outstretched his arms to catch her. "worn me before you do something like that."

"well I need more room to move around. And being in a vent would be hard." She said. Nick saw her pull out the gun from before.

"I didn't know that dress had pockets?" Nick said.

"it doesn't." She said.

"then where did you…" he let it hang in the air, and then he felt Judy's ears heat up.

"just stay focus, we have someone on the other side." She said.

"right. Let get ready." He said.

*boom, boom, boom, boom! * the door suddenly opened showing Bogo, "Hopps! Wilde!"

"chief!" the said simultaneously.

 **And that's where I say we can stop, to be honest, this is not how I wanted this to go but oh well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh, and before I go, if you read my Sample on new year, I want to know which one you want me to do next, a Jack Savage and Skye one or a** **Benjamin Clawhauser and Francine Pennington one.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Immutable (im-mu-ta-ble)**

 **Unable to be changed**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Chief?" asked Judy, "what are you doing here?"

"were sorry we didn't come into contact with you, but were here to apprehend this guy." Bogo said, holding Jack by his tail.

"oh, look its mama, hi mama, I'm a butterfly." Said Jack.

"um?" was all Nick could say.

"the scientist really wanted for us to test out some more of their experimental ammo, this one is more like the gas version of morphine, or so they say."

"that's all well and good, but I was really asking is why you're here, we never called for backup.

"yeah, you can thank Clawhauser for that."

"What?" they said.

"well…"

 **Flash back to 5 hours before.**

"come on, I'm sure your boss will understand." Said a slime female cheetah.

"I'm sorry Sam but you know how he is, don't you remember last department picnic." Ben said typing something into a computer.

"well tell him that your nephews really want to hang out with you before they have to go home in the morning."

"speaking of which, weren't they here with you just a second ago?" he said behind and under his desk.

"oh no, not again." Said Sam looking herself.

"CLAWHOUSER!" this not only got Ben standing stat and saluting but so did his Sam. "who is this cheetah."

"don't you remember her sir, she was visiting when we had that picnic last year, she the one who pinned Wolfard in record time." Ben explained.

"oh right, your sister Samantha. Where are her kids?"

"oh um, well recently they have gotten the habit of climbing into small space." She said looking around, and stopping on an air vent with the lid popped off, "like air vents."

"well get them out, were not insured for mammals getting hurt in air vents." He said.

"on it sir." Said Sam, "ok Billy, Alex. It time to go." She said, "come boys, it's not funny!" she was yelling, but nothing. Then she felt a paw on her shoulder.

"let me try." Ben then cleared his throat, " _free ice cream at the front desk._ " He said it super quickly that Sam and Bogo.

"FREE ICE CREAM!" was herd throughout the station. And two little cheetahs zoomed out but not before stopping in front of Bogo.

"oh, we found this guy in the air vent." Said one of the cheetah cubs. Holding a rat but its tail while it was squirming to be free.

"hold on a sec." Bogo went to Bens desk and brought out a clear container and grabbed a pen and punched holes in the top, "put him in here."

"hey, you can't do this." Said the rat.

when he was placed inside. "You are under arrest for trespassing, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you have any questions?" Bogo said, "and if you don't I sure do." This was scaring the rat.

"hay where's the free ice cream." When Bogo turned around half of the station was standing looking for the ice cream. All Bogo did was facepalm.

 **Back to normal.**

"the rat spilled everything. Turns out this Jack has a bigger rap sheet then you had Wilde." Bogo said.

"well if I wanted to, I could have had one so ling, it would be longer then a Giraffe, but I was happy with a just slight bend on the law life style. So, what now." Nick said.

"well were done here, so you don't have to do anything else anymore, so if you want to leave, then you can do that." Judy was about to say something.

"well we would, but you did pay for the room already, and I always stretch my money, so if its pay for it then I'm going to stay there. Plus, we have some friends waiting for us back at the party, or what's left of the party, so if you'll excuse me while I change, Carrots will debrief you with what we do got on Jack." He said and saluted to him and walked out, and turned left.

"the other why Wilde." Nick popped by and just pointed at them. "well. What do you get for me?"

"well, if you didn't find the drug room, it's this why." She said walking the why Nick did. "it was this why." She said pointing the other way.

"that is one lucky fox." Said Bogo.

 **20 minutes later.**

"I wonder what they're talking about." he said stepping out of the elevator. "it's a good thing I always bring a second pear of cloth just in case. Now where can they be, I doubt they would be in the flooding room." He said heading to the front entrance to see if that's there they were. And then he spotted Judy just waiting by the door.

"finally, I thought you would never come back. Did you change?" she asked seeing that Nick looked like he had the same cloth on from before.

"yeah, I just have a second pear of the same cloth. you know, always be prepared." He said.

"right, come on, like you said, we have to return to what's left of the of the party." She said slipping her paw into his. "lets?" she said.

Nicks heart starting rising. "lets." He said smiling.

"then let's go." She said opening, and right when she did she almost ran into a polar bear.

"there you are Judy, me and everyone was starting to get worried, you guys there over here!" Fru-fru yelled. And everyone that was with them for last few days, just showed up.

"and here I thought you and the bunny just retired to your room for some, 'private time'." Finnick said.

"come on finny, don't be so cruel." Said Emily.

"where have you been, we've been waiting for you guys for hours, what happened?"

"um." Said Judy.

"like we said before, case in progress. A bit more then we original thought." Nick said trying to stop that topic. "so how much of this dance did we miss?"

"don't sweat it buddy, you still have plenty of time to raise a little hell and paint this room red." Said Finn.

"now really, this is a dignified event, can't you try to show a little class?" asked Eleanor.

"now, now. Mrs. Otterton, normally I would be on your side, but tonight we must celebrate, for tonight Nicky and Judy put another drug dealer behind bars." Anointed Mr. Big.

"yeah, come on eel, live a little." Said Emily, then got really close and whispered into her ear, " _you might finally get a daughter ten months from now._ " The made her blush. And it was caught by the only two big ears mammals in the group.

"so, let get this party started?" asked Nick.

"I'm sorry, I would love to come, but it's almost little Judy bed time, and if I'm not there to read to her, she'll be cranky all day tomorrow." Fru-fru said.

"no need to feel sorry, we understand." Said Judy.

"yes, we undertint, some more than most, I remember when Oscer still need little bed time stories, and when he didn't get one, he would mope all day." Elenore said.

"thank you all for understanding. Goodnight." Fru-fru said and leaving with Raymond.

"so then are we ready to go back." Re-asked Nick.

"I shall partake for a while, but I two need to head back." Said Mr. Big.

"well then, let's go." Nick said.

 **Letter that night.**

"come on Finn pay up, I told you Emily can handle more than her brother, and sister in-law." Nick said.

"hey, this was a team effort, rusty." Finnick said looking at Judy.

"he's, um, he's over there." Judy grabbed his face and moved it over to and empty sit, "I mean, over there." She said pointing in the right deration. She was lightly drink, it was only effecting her sight, only slightly.

"I'm I the only one who not to drunk." Nick said grabbing what he thought was a glass to grab to only get.

"Nick stop, if I wasn't married and didn't have kids, I would consider it." He was holding what he thought was his glass, but really was her paw.

"sorry Mrs. E, guess it time for me to switch to sobering up time." He said grabbing a paw full of peanuts.

" _it time for the last dance of the night, so get that special someone and come on down, because things are about to get real slow._ " Said an announcer.

"oh, hay let go do the last dance." Asked Judy. And all she got were slight groans. "fine, it was me and Nick who even started this dance, and it looks like it going to be us who finishes it, right nick?" she said with, and turned in time to see him downing peanuts.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said.

She just went walked up to him and hooked up her air around his, "just come with me, you dumb fox."

"am I going to like it?" he said.

"shut and dance with me." She said when they got to the dance floor.

You see Nick thinking about it. "ok." Then the music started.

 _Funny how it turns out_

 _that everything can change_

 _What I feel right now_

 _is not the same as yesterday_

 _Theres more than I imagined_

 _deep inside my heart_

 _Emotions that I never knew_

 _and this is just the start_

Nick and Judy both started to feel uncomfortable and just looked away from each other, because they both started to discovered they did had feeling that they didn't understand.

 _So many things I've been missin' not_

 _watchin' but, that was all in the past_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to learn,_

 _I'm ready for the world_

 _Not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to feel_

 _And my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me, so long forgotten,_

 _Is calling, and this feels like home_

 _Home, home, feels just like home_

 _(Feels just like home)_

They both stared to remember everything that ever happened to then since they meet each other.

 _Learning how to smile again_

 _Free to show my heart_

 _Knowing I can face the things_

 _That used to seem too hard_

Nick was thinking of how he used to be, and now how he is now, it was all thanks to one bunny.

 _I look inside your eyes and see_

 _A different part of me_

 _What I didn't know I want in life_

 _You're everything I need_

Judy thought how she use to just want to be a cop and nothing more, but with everything that happened the last few days she had been thinking that that there may be something more, and Nick was somehow involved with it.

 _So many things I've been missin'_

 _not watchin' but, that was all in the past_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to learn,_

 _I'm ready for the world_

 _Not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to feel_

 _And my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me, so long forgotten,_

 _Is calling, and this feels like home_

 _Home, home, it feels just like home_

 _(Feels just like home)_

"what are the chances they both of us will remember this moment." Asked Judy.

"well, knowing me and my history with black out nights, I'll say…25%. Why?"

 _Right from the start, been friends forever_

 _But somehow we're meant to be together_

"this might be the drinks talking, but I can honestly say that I'm feeling what this song is talk, for you know, you." She said blushing and looking away.

"don't look so down, because if were being honest, so am I." he said bringing her to face him again.

 _I feel like you show me_

 _How to find my way home_

 _Now I realize, feels just like home_

 _(Feels just like home)_

 _Feels just like home_

 _(Feels just like home)_

 _Feels like home_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to learn,_

 _I'm ready for the world_

 _Not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to feel_

 _And my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me, so long forgotten,_

 _Is calling, and this feels like home_

 _This feels like home, home, home_

 _Feels just like home_

Nick and Judy smiled and leaned in and kissed.

 _Feels just like home_

 **This may not be the song I want at first, but I works just the same. so, what do you think, there may not be to many chapters left, and for you how only care for grammar, a mouth from after the last chapter is posted I'll ask if anyone would like to edit and slight changes to the story, but only after.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Paladin (pal-a-din)**

 **Noun**

 **A trusted military leader (as for a medieval prince)**

 **That's if for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was around 9 when Judy started to wake up after finally feeling cold for some reason, she was trying to ether the blanket or Nick, because she was cold she didn't care which was closer. When she didn't find either, she just gave up and got up to find either, and what she found surprised her, Nick was not on neither side on Judy, he was at the foot of the bed, or really just his feet and tail. She crawled over to see Nock on his back with his tuxedo half way off but around his head. "what happened last night?" she said, she suddenly felt cool so she raped her arm to worm her up, but didn't feel her pajamas at all. When she looked down, she was half naked, her top half of the dress was around her waist and she was in her bra. "oh god." She said wrapping herself more. She then looked at Nick and then back at herself, then back at Nick then herself, Nick, then her, Nick, her. It was then that she started to blush extremely red. "what was happening last night?" she said. "maybe a cooled shower will wake me up, but first, she when to her dirty clothes and put on a shirt. And grabbed the last clean pear of cloth she had. When she entered the bath room before closing the door she let out a high pitched scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

this woke Nick up and he scrammed to his feet, "what, what's happing, what's going on?" he asked while trying to find the sores of the scream, but it was heard to while he's blinded by his shirt. And right before get to Judy he runs into a wall. "ow." He then gets his shirt off and sees what Judy's seeing. Finnick was hanging by his foot upside down by the shower head snoring. "I got him." He said walking past her and untying him. "morning *yean* Carrots."

"um Morning Nick." She said looking away from him.

"I'm going to see if I can go back to sleep." He said and left. "Oh and don't forget, were checking out at 10:10 so don't be held up in there, I need a shower two."

"um right." She said looking away.

"is something wrong, you don't look ok." Nick said stepping in front of her and placing his paw on her head.

"what, no, I'm fine, really, nothing's wrong." She said seeping back when Nick paw was placed on her head.

"are you sure, you jumpy?"

"yep, fine, fine, in fact I'm great." She said pulling a fake smile.

"really, your trying to pull one of those on me, I've been pulling off that face even before we meet. Come on, what the matter, you can tell me." He said looking into her eyes.

"do you by chance remember anything from last night after Mr. big left?" she asked.

"we I remember challenging everyone to a drinking game, and when that started to get boring I made bets with Finn on who can out drink who, and you me 50 bucks." He was holding Finnick and shaking him.

"any-anything else?"

"well from there, its blurry, but the last thing I do remember who was going to change in the bathroom. I said you should, because I was just going to sleep in my paints, _but no_ you wouldn't have it, you started taking off your dress, but I wouldn't have it, so I was struggling faster, and what do I get, a kick in the chest and land on the floor where I passed out all night, so thanks for that carrots." He said sounding mad.

"and that was it, Nothing else?" she asked. With a look of relief

"nope, nothing. Why do you remember something?" he asked.

"no, just wanted to know if I said something stupid last night that might make thing awkward between us is all." She laughter nervously.

Nick looked at her suspiciously, then looked tired. "ok then wake me when you're done." He said and walkout.

Judy gave a giant sigh of relief, "well at least I know I wasn't doing anything stupid." She said, "but then why do I fell a little disappointed." She was thinking, "best just take a shower and think about it later."

 **One shower later.**

"wow, a shower really clears your head, what was I thinking about?" she said trying to think, "oh well it'll come to me." She said changing into her clean cloth and putting her towel around her ears, "ok Nick wake up, your turn." She said walking out, but didn't hear anything, "Nick?" no one was there. "where did that shifty fox go?" she just surged it off and packed all her things. Half why though her packing she hears the door opening and in came a half-naked Nick with a towel around his waist.

"oh, when did you finish?" Nick said waking into the bathroom with some clean cloths.

"5 minutes ago, but where were you?" he said.

"well after that talk about what happened last night." That got Judy to remember, "it was heard to sleep, so I thought, 'well I'm sure Emily would love to have her Finny back, and because she shares the same room with her brother and sister in-law, I could go say my goodbyes, and maybe get a shower in before my dear carrots know I left.' But I guess that didn't work." Nick said rummaging through his bag and getting new clothe, "we still have an hour until check out, you want to watch movie or something." He said tying his tie.

"sure, why not." She said, then her phone went off, "oh sorry, I got to take this." Nick just nodded, "hey Mom, hey Dad."

' _hey there Jude the dude_.'

' _morning sweetie_.'

' _oh, is that fox of your around_.' Asked Stu.

"Dad, he's." but Judy didn't get to say anything.

"always behind his snuggle bunny." Nick said popping up behind her like always.

"Nick!" she said elbowing in the guts. And all you hear from him was laughing.

"I'll just leave you and your parents to talk, I'll just get us some sodas from a machine I saw near the elevator, you want anything or surprise you?"

"surprise me."

"ok then, see you Mr. and Mrs. Carrots." He said leaving the room.

' _oh, he's a nice fox isn't he Stu._ '

' _I couldn't agree with you more Bon. Oh, before we forget, you wouldn't happen to know what size shirt Nick is, would you Judy?_ " Stu said pulling out a paper and a pen.

"Dad!" Judy said face pawing, "look Nick is a great guy, I'll admit it, but you can't just do 'that' to him. Remember Bobby, Lucy literally only meet the guy like five minutes before trying to drag him in to the family, it was fifth grad, if you did it when we were sophomores or juniors, maybe it would have been ok, but come on."

' _but Judy._ ' Bonnie was trying to talk.

"no buts Mom, you can just throw a welcome to the family party just because I hang out with a guy. Nick and I don't even know what's going on in our relationship. I MEAN!" she tried to correct herself.

' _did you hear that bun bun, Judy is in a relationship, finally I can open that champagne we bought for just this occasion.'_ Stu said running out the room.

' _oh, I have to call Tabatha about this, sorry Judy will call you latter._ ' And the line went dead.

"great yet again do my parents not listen to me and assume everything about me. Uge, now I really need an orange furta, hope Nick didn't get anything." she said calling his phone. While laying down. ' _I really am just a dumb bunny._ ' Judy sat right back up, ' _I really am just a dumb bunny. I really am just a dumb bunny._ ' She kept hearing it, it was her. And then she sees Nicks phone in the night stand, ' _I really am just a dumb bunny._ ' "Nick." She said ending the call, "you think that's clever, you hacked my phone, I bet I can hack yours." When she did, "passcode?" she typed in his birthday, and boom she's in. "ha, not so funny…when…someone…hacks…your phone." She saw that his wallpaper was of them on his graduation from the academy. "you're lucky I'm nice." She said closing the phone, "but that doesn't mean, I'm not changing your ringtone on my phone." Before she could change it, she saw that it was not a normal ringtone, ' _dumb fox calling clever bunny, dumb fox to clever bunny, come in clever bunny, it's your devilishly handsome fox partner calling, pick up clever bunny._ ' This made Judy smile and laugh, "you're not even here and you still make me laugh."

"*knock, knock* fluff, hey can you open up, I forgot my room key in there, and my phone." Nick said.

"why am I not surprised." She said opining up, "what was it, the first time we meet, 'I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached, that's the true.'" She smirked.

"you know, I did forget to grabbed your soda, it must be sitting on the machine right now." He said smiling at her with only one soda, "and I only have this one." He said showing it was orange furta soda.

"oh good, then that means it was yours you forgot." She said swiping the soda, "and instead of watching a movie let juts get out of here."

Nick pulled out a second soda from his back, "why, we still have another hour."

"yeah, buts it better to just leave now, maybe catch a movie with a better quality then this bargain brane TV. Beside we have three days before going back, and I have few books that I have yet to catch up on."

"what, when did that happen, where you holding out on me again?" he said.

"again, when was I holding out on you the first time?"

"well when I was changing last night, ma and pa call me, and I thought of bring up this Gidden fox. Turns out best pie in the world and you didn't tell me, I would have driven up there once a week to buy his pies, foe week, and maybe buy one or two for Ben."

"oh sorry, I only brought him up once, and that saw for this story." She said showing the scar. "so, excuse me if I forget he mad pies. But seriously we should just head out, there's nothing here we can't do somewhere else."

"especially if it leads to your bed." Judy blushed for a slit second, until it was extended with anger.

"you still owe me last time you were so drunk, came to my house and just let yourself fall onto the old rickety bed braking it. I was almost thrown out because of that."

"oh yeah. Well I guess I should, oh, I seem to have missed placed my wallet." He said patting himself down. Then he really started to pat himself. "no really." He said panicking. Until he looked and Judy holding it. "you sly bunny."

"Learned from the best." She said tossing the wallet. "now hurry up, I'll be waiting outside." She said grabbing her stuff and walking out.

"someday, your clever bunny, someday soon." He said grabbed his stuff and shoving everything he had. He grabbed his wallet and opened it up, but found it empty "what the?" he said opening and closing until. "carrots!" he said running out the room.

"toke you long enough you dumb fox." She said down the hall, "catch me if you can."

 **In the front of the hotel.**

"come on it was funny." Said Judy.

"yeah, hum, making me run right into the female restroom to be beaten by some old warthog, who for some reason gave me a swirly." He said drying his fur with a towel they grabbed from there room, that the hotel let them have, "Oh and raincheck on the movie, I'll have something I can do with this three day now that I think of it."

"really ' _what_ '?" she said giving him a skeptical look.

"a few things. one, it's not one of throws thing, it's a special thing, and two, not tell, it's going to ruin it. So, I'll be doing thing on my own for the next three days, so I guess on our next day off. So yeah, as much fun as you would like to hang with me, but you'll have plenty of friends while I'm gone, she over this why!" he yelled, Judy looked back to see the Otterton and Finnick. And when she looked back Nick was gone.

"get back here you dumb fox!" she yelled.

 **Yeah somewhat boring, if you don't like it, blame the rain I had all week, but I got it done, next chapter is most likely the last chapter, but yeah, well let's see what's happens next, and let's see who shows next chapter.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Sanction (sanc-tion)**

 **Noun**

 **a threatened penalty for disobeying a law or rule.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three days later at precinct one.**

Judy was walking in with a tired look in her face. "Morning Judy, haven't seen you for a while, what have you been up to?" Benjamin asked stuffing his face with some new donuts.

"just had some quality me time, finally read all those books that have been eating at me to read them, and boy was it a good three days, not accounting the half an hour with Elenore, Emit, Emily and Finnick." She said drinking some coffee.

"hum, funny, I don't hear Nicks name at all, did you hang out with him at all during your time off?"

"*yawn*no, not at all, he said he was going to do something with his time, something about a surprise. I can never tell with that fox." Drinking some coffee.

"so. Did…something happen between you two on your last mission." He said leaning over his desk with his paws over his cheeks.

"why is it, that everyone thinks me and Nick got together. Yes, we spent time together, ended up in situations that if anyone that that did or didn't know, would think we were, but were not. And speaking of him, has he came in at all already, he sometime here before me." She asked looking around for him.

"oh yeah, he called in not too long ago to let everyone know he needs just one more day, for what, he didn't go into details."

"great, well I guess I'll see what's my assailment for today is, I'll see you later Clawhauser." She said walking to the bull pen.

"see you Judy." he said watching her go, "ok she gone." He said.

"thanks spots, that was a close one." Nick said getting out from under the desk. "so you remember the plane?"

"always, and I'll stay silent about it, as long as you keep up you side of the deal." He said smiling really big.

"you and Bogo, really want your Gazelle lunch dates don't you."

"can you really do that. Because its not nice to dangle that in someone face if you can't." He said. He sees Nick punch something into his phone.

Then put it on speaker. ' _hi Nicky, been a while, what do I owe this call, Judy what's a ticket to my next concert again._ ' Gazelles voices rang from the phone, making Clawhauser stun.'

Nick smiled, "no nothing like that, just needed to prove something to someone, oh are you still open for the plan?"

' _aw, sorry. We had something come up, so I won't be able to make it time, but, I'm still free for those lunch dates I did promise._ ' she said.

"cool, thanks. See you around." He hung up, "you happy. He said looking at Clawhauser with a big smile, "yeah, you happy. Well I should go, still need to put the finishing touches on my plan. Don't forget your part." Nick said waking away.

 **At the end of the day.**

"I can wait to get home and tack a nice warm bath." Judy said stretching her limes.

"another ruff day on patrol I take it?" Clawhauser said playing on his phone.

"not really, tundra town its always calm. But I did get to see my goddaughter." She said.

"you have a goddaughter? Who?"

"believe it or not, Mr. Big's granddaughter." She said seeing Clawhauser with on shocked face. "anyways, because Nick didn't show up today, I Bogo had to send me on patrol alone, so now I have to think of a way to punish him for it. Bye Clawhauser.

"oh, Judy before you go, I thought you might want to know that there's a contest later tonight, on 94.1 around 8:00 for Gazelle tickets." Clawhauser said.

"really, how?" she asked.

"you have to be call 9 after one of her songs, and get a VIP all access back stage pass."

"thanks, Clawhauser, if I win, I'm bringing you along if I can."

"oh thanks, but what about Nick."

"he doesn't really like Gazelle music, plus were not a thing, so can you stop trying, you're a gear friend, but sometimes I want to tazze you."

"sorry Judy but you two are just so."

"that better not end with the world I warned you not to say anymore."

"sorry Just, have a nice night." He said.

"night Ben." She said leaving the station.

When she left, he grabbed the transmitter, "the bunny left the building, the bunny left the building."

 **When Judy was arriving home**

"it so great to finally get home after a boring day of doing nothing." She said striping off her clothe.

'evening Judy.' Said one of her neighbors, Bucky.

'anything happen at work, that we should know about.' Said the other. Pronk.

"and when did you two become my parents again." She asked.

'you really do hang out with that fox two much.' Said Pronk.

Judy scoffs at that, "how could you say such a tribal thing."

'see, right there. That's something your fox would say.' Bucky accused.

"ok, A he not 'my fox', and B his names Nick, and C…you guys might have a point." She said, "now hold that thought I need a bath, nothing may have happened but I was in the cold all day, and a need warm." She said.

'have a nice sock!" they said together.

Judy just closed her bathroom, but not before hearing, 'no, you shut up.', 'no, you shut up.' Judy just scoffed.

When she was about to step in, she saw a note and a new shampoo on her sink. It read, _sorry about not showing up today, but I really did need to do something, I hope this makes up for it, it toke me a while to find it. Nick._ It was a shampoo found exclusively in bunny burrow.

"ok fine, your forgiven. But only because I really need a new one more than getting you back." She said to herself.

 **20 minutes later.**

"oh, that it just what I needed." She said drying her fur. She looked at the time, 7:59 "oh right, I almost forget." She said quickly switching on her radio.

' _and that was 'falin' for you'. Now if your here because you heard someone say we were giving a way tickets for Gazelle, were sorry to say, but not true._ 'Judy was about to turn it off, ' _BUT DON'T TUCH THAT DIYAL._ ' That shock pulled Judy's paw back. ' _this was actually, a request from an old friend of ours, he has fallen head over tail for her. So, this goes out to the lucky lady,_ _Alice Allison._ ' Judy was confused.

"that was my name, right?" Judy asked herself, "yeah, yeah, that was, that was my name."

' _were hopping she's listening tonight, he spent a lot of time to get everything together just for her. Heck he wrote a note for us to read in the middle of the song. So, without any more delays. Here we go."_

 _They talk about the two of us,  
I'd hear the voices in my sleep.  
We are wrong for each other  
every word agents you cuts so deep  
I look at you and stars and moon,  
are rising  
and I know for sure  
that you are the one,  
this love has only just begun_

Judy didn't know it, but she was smiling and leaning in. the music paused for a second, ' _were sorry but we have to read the note._ ' *clearing throat* ' _I'm assuming you figured out who I am carrots, if not me calling you carrots should have. I have been giving our friendship a lot of though, and I can't stop thinking about everything we've ever been though, and its everything that wave been though that make me realize, there is something between us, and I know you think so two. So, when you're ready to talk to me, I'm waiting outside._ ' Jud quickly look at the door, and slowly walked to opened her door, but when she did Nick wasn't there, but there were fairy lights on the wall that wasn't there before when she got in. and when she looked down the hall, all her neighbors standing at their door, while holding their radio. ' _and without farther a duo, back to the music._ ' She heard all the radios from here neighbors.

 _don't you worry about a thing  
baby close your eyes  
I'll take care of you  
till the end of time_ _  
_ _that's what I'll do_

Judy was fallowing the trail, she had a feeling that this was leading her torts the roof.

 _what the years to come may bring_  
 _is a guessing game_  
 _nothing ever stays the same_  
 _I'll there_  
 _so don't you worry about a thing_

when she did reach the door to the roof, she was headed as first but opened it. When she stepped out she did see Nick, but he was not an alone. Standing near the edge of the roof were her parents, the Ottertons, Finnick, the Bigs, some officers from the precinct, her land lady, and who she guessed is Nicks mom. "I know you couldn't say away." Nick said. "so, before you ask any question, care to dance?" He asked holding out his paw.

 _there's so much more than meets the eyes,_  
 _never go by what you see,_  
 _and shape breed or color_  
 _it's the size of heart that counts to me_

Judy looked at his paw and then looked around, she just smiled, "sure thing, if you tell me how and why you put this all together." She said taking his paw.

"sure, anything for you carrots." He said.

 _I must have known you in another lifetime  
cause when I'm with you  
it's like I'll come home_  
 _I won't ever be alone_

"please tell me none of them are recording us." Whispered Judy.

"I'd say Clawhauser might, but I confiscated phone when he got here." He said.

"and that's another think, why did you do all this?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by the note."

 _don't you worry about a thing  
baby close your eyes  
I'll take care of you  
till the end of time_ _  
_ _that's what I'll do_

 _what the years to come may bring_  
 _is a guessing game_  
 _nothing ever stays the same_  
 _I'll there so don't you worry about a thing  
I'll there so don't you worry about a thing_

"so, you did all this…because…" she just let it drift.

"clicking in yet carrots" Judy just looked so confused.

She just shucks her head, "wait, wait, wait. Forget the why, how?"

Nick just smiled, "I had three day to get this all together. When to bunny burrow first, to meet your lovely parents and spend some time with your family, which was a day." He said pointing to them, and they waved to her. "which is where I got your gift. Then the next day I had to call in a few favors for my friends in the radio station to pull that song off. And then wake up today early to go in the station and have Chief to send you far away from your home to talk with your neighbors, which was almost ruin when I saw you walking in. some of your neighbors weren't to keen on the idea, but I talked my way around them."

"you did all that, for me." She said seeing everything around her, friends and family and it was all for her. And then she looked back at nick, and he had that stupid smile on his face she always treasured.

' _oh, and the last part of the note._ ' Said a radio, this made almost everyone. ' _you and I both know what everyone thinks of us every time they see us. So how about we make what they think us a really._ ' This got Judy's attention.

"so, what do you say, Judy" Nick said.

Judy looked at him. She thought about it and just smile. "I don't know why you thought you had to do something like this, if you wanted us to get together the way everyone thought we are, just say it." Judy just grabbed him by his tie. "sometimes you really are a dumb fox, Nicholas Wilde." She then yanked him down and kissed his check, "but your my dumb fox, and I wouldn't have you any other why." She let him go, "mom, dad, normally I would love to talk with you guys, but I had a long day with nothing to do, so I'm going to turn in early." She said.

"sure, think sweet heart, sleep tight." Said Bonnie

"will talk to you tomorrow." Said Stu.

"oh, and everyone. Because this was Nicks idea, let him do all the clean up by himself." She said to everyone agreed with it.

"what, why?"

"consider this payback for letting me know that you wouldn't coming into work with me today."

"but he didn't." said Clawhauser.

"exactly. Night everyone." She said and leaving, everyone else followed.

"what wait come on, all of you, even you guys?" he said to Bonnie and Stu.

"sorry son, but you have to know one thing if you ever what to be a part of our family, when a female member of the Hopps says to do something, you do, no questions asked." Said Stu.

"he right dear, always listen to Judy. Good night." She said and left. Leavening Nick alone on the roof.

"well wild, this is what you get for falling in love with rabbit of all mammals." He said. But he wasn't sad. "oh well, what's that saying, life's never easy, and all fare in love and war." He said smiling, "yes, love and war."

 **The End.**

 **Ok so that's how I'm ending it, don't know if that was a good way to end it or not, but fortunately I convinced myself to make an epilog. But I do have sad news, today I start going back to classes, so that means, I won't have as much time as I like to make more chapters, so its either going to be whenever in convenient for me, once a mouth. I don't know. Oh, and the song is really hard to find, it's from the move the fearless four, don't you worry.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Fastidious (fas-tid-i-ous)**

 **Adjective**

 **Very careful about how you do something.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	18. end

Judy was walking back to precinct one, after splitting up with Nick for parking duty, it has been a week since they started as a thing, and in that week, it was a prank war and they got in trouble with Bogo when one of Nicks prank accidently was triggered but another officer, so they got parking duty. Right now, it was break time, and Nick and Judy agreed to meet up in the break room, when she got back Bogo was standing there with a crossed, "is there a problem sir?" she asked.

"we just got a delivery for a small couch under your name, we don't mind if you want to get a couch for yourself and Wilde but we would like to know before they come." He said.

"but sir, I didn't order anything?" she said questing.

Bogo just gave her a sign to fallow him, when they walk to the break room. "then would you be so kind as to tell me, what that it?" he said pointing to a couch that was indeed just small enough for me and/or Nick to sit in.

"I have a feeling that this has Nick's name written all it." She said and walked up to the couch, indeed, there was a tag and it read 'to Carrots, from Nick.' "yep, I know it, just trying to get me in trouble, well jokes on him, if he got this for us to sit on this, then he better thinks again." She said sitting on the couch. Bogo just shrugged and left.

unknow to her it was not just any ordinary couch, and one of the seams split open and slowly getting closer to her ear, "I'm never going to let you go." Judy was about to jump away, until the couch came to life and wrapped her in a hug. "nope, not letting you go." That was when she realized it was Nick voice.

"NICK!" she yelled and elbowed what she thought was his gut.

"ufff." Nick said letting her go, "I got you good." He said rubbing his cushion belly,

"what the hell Nick, you know that we bunnies have weak heart, you can actually scar one of us to death." She said.

"yes, I know, that's why you bunnies are to emotional, beside if you would stand at the sight of a savage predator, and then fall close to your death, and still live, then a simple prank like this." he shaped himself to a couch gain, and attacked, "shouldn't have that much effect on you."

"but still, you shouldn't do it." She said pushing him back making him turn back into a couch, and sitting on him.

"I had to get you back of the blueberry pancakes with "whip cream." You know how much I love blueberry's." He said. **(AN: I think there are some mammals would need to shave, just not a lot.)**

"more than me?" she teased.

"almost as much, there is nothing that I will love more then you. So, when you brought me some on your day off, I know you had to wake up really early and ether ask for it at a dinner, or make them yourself, and serve it to me in bed before I have to in, it was something special, but then I bit in." he said sounding sad.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't know that's how you felt, I wouldn't have done if it wasn't for this prank war were in, the 'whip cream' not the bringing you pancakes in bed. So can we call off the prank war." She asked.

"I guess, but then what would I do for fun? If I'm not planning ways to embarrass you, what do I have left." He said not really meaning it.

Judy did hear it in his voice. "well if you want something to do, you could think of a first date for us to have." She said rubbing the side of his face.

"yeah, I already have our next three days planed out." He said smiling into the rubbing.

"what, three? What makes you think I would want to date you after our first." She said.

"because you love me, plus our first date is in Bunnyburrow next week, I already got permission to take you from Bogo." He said bringing his snout in-between her ears and nuzzled it.

"hay stop." She laughed, "way next week, and not this week, and why at my home town?"

"I just though my carrots would love to back to her dirt hole where she grow up in before being pulled out and seeing the world." He said.

"I understood what you are saying, but please try do it so often, I almost thought of it as an insult." She said.

Nick kissed her head, "sorry, I thought o was being funny, but anyways, your parents called me and told me about how much you love the carrots day festival, and I thought 'why not, it could be fun, plus I could finally get that pie I always wanted to try' plus what better way to meet the rest of you family."

"so really, this is really for you." She said.

"hey, it whatever you want to do while were there, and if we just so happen to be around some of the places I'm secretly hoping for, then just s bonus." He said.

"your impossible, you know that, right, you dumb fox." She said laying even deeper into couch Nick.

"yeah, but I'm your dumb fox, just like you're my sly bunny." He said trying to rub his checks on her, but was too far.

The Clawhauser walked in, "hey Nick the real couch is here, you just need to sign for it." He said holding out a clipboard for him to sign.

"finally, I was starting to worry it would get here tomorrow." Nick said, he then tried to get up.

"here I got." Judy said signing it, "and tell them to come back in twenty minutes?" Sha asked.

"sure, thing Judy, anything for one of my favret couples." He said and left.

"twenty minutes, but then are break will be over." He whined.

"this is your punishment for almost killing me." She said.

"I know you could handle it. My lags are starting to fall asleep." He complained.

"well suck it up, you can rest when latter back at my apartment."

"why are yours, and not mine?"

"because it's not mine, plus my neighbors are out of town and I can finally get a good night sleep, and I slept like a baby when we back in the hotel, so please." She said giving him the bunny eyes."

"well I don't know?" Nick said pulling out his phone, but didn't turn it on, and pretended to look at a schedule while Judy just saw a blank screen, "I'll have to move something around, reschedule the hustle me and Finn have been planning for years, also introducing you to my mother. I guess I could squeeze you in from 10pm to 10am. Dose that work?" he asked.

"but what about that?" she said pointing at nothing, "'bring Judy favret take out,' you know I get cranky if I don't eat, so it had to be 8pm to 10 am."

Nick just looked at here, "you are slowly turning into me." He said.

"and you wouldn't have it another way." She said and Kissed him.

Nick just smiled, "your right, like you always are, my beautiful bunny."

"I love you." She said.

"I know, I just that good looking, that I love me two" he got a soft elbow to the gut, "but I love you more." He said wrapping his couch arms around her.

 **And that's how I'm going to leave you all, with this beautiful ending, on what is this, valentine's day, oh wow, I did not plane this at all. No seriously I didn't, I literally made this thing in like two days just for today, I hope you all are having a wonderful day. Spread the love. And I do have to thank all of you who liked my story, and kept reading even with my writing, and for all you how really care about the grammar, I going to look for someone to rewrite the story, next mouth.**

 **World of the day**

 **Billet-doux (bil-let-doux)**

 **Noun**

 **A love letter.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
